The Divergent Jumper
by poseidon's hufflepuff daughter
Summary: A divergent fangirl is ironically named Beatrice Eaton. She is chosen as the divergent jumper. Follow her as she tries to change the events of the book. But Beatrice or "Emily" will also do some things that she doesn't expect to do. Like fall in love with Uriah Pedrad. Please read, the story is better than the summary! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Jump

**The Divergent Jumper**

**Summary: This is my first fan fiction. A divergent fangirl is ironically named Beatrice Eaton. She reads divergent for the fourth time, and when reading about the aptitude test she is chosen as the divergent jumper, and she gets sucked in the book when Tris is taking her test! Will Four and Tris trust this "girl who knows the future" or not? With the help of Tori, (yes Tris's aptitude tester) a second hand book jumper, follow Beatrice Eaton or in this story, "Emily Summers" on her journey!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns divergent, not a twelve year old girl.**

**This is obvious. Don't read this unless you have read the entire trilogy of divergent.**

**A/N- Just to let you know, to tell them apart Beatrice Eaton will be Emily throughout the story and Beatrice Prior will be Tris through the story.**

**"Emily" is sixteen so her going through a ceremony/initiation won't be a problem.**

Chapter 1: The Jump

Beatrice "Emily" POV

I sit in my room, reading divergent for the fourth time. I only like the first book, as in the second and third books bad things happen. I also think it is ironic how I have the first name of Beatrice Prior and the last name of Tobias Eaton. Beatrice Eaton. It is how Tris should be in the final book, but unfortunately, it didn't because the author thought it would be a splendid idea to go kill her off. I saw the movie Divergent just last week with my friend Katie for my sixteenth birthday and it was AMAZING!

I was now on the chapter of the aptitude test.

**Chapter Two: **

**THE TESTS BEGIN after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sit next to Caleb and across from our neighbor Susan.**

**Susan's father travels throughout the city for his job, so he has a car and drives her to and from school every day. He offered to drive us too, but as Caleb says, we prefer to leave later and would not want to inconvenience him.**

**Of course not.**

**The test administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers, although there is an Erudite in one of the testing rooms, and a Dauntless in another to test those of us from Abnegation, because the rules state that we can't be tested from our own faction. The rules also say that we can't prepare for the test in any way, so I don't know what to expect.**

"BEATRICE!" My mom calls. "Dinner is ready!" I sigh and prepare to close my book, but all the pages turn quickly, mysteriously. I gasp, and then everything goes black.

_I stand in a pitch black room. "Beatrice Eaton." A mysterious voice calls. "You are a divergent fan, yes?" I nod. "We have chosen you." "For what?" I say. "We have chosen you as the divergent jumper." The voice says. "The what?" I say. "For every book, we send in a real-world fan to try and change events of the book. You could stop Tris from dying if you like. The only rule is that you cannot stop the war from happening. You can only start changing events big-time during the war, not before." The voice says. "We have chosen you. Make us proud. Don't make us regret our decision." "But-" I say as everything goes black again._

**A/N- I know, this chapter is short.**


	2. Chapter 2: Landing and Explanations

Chapter 2: Landing, Tests, and Explanations

I open my eyes to see a girl that looks like Tris sitting next to me, a boy that looks like Caleb on the girl's other side, and a girl that looks like Susan across from us. At a table there were people in dauntless clothes… another table had Erudite clothes… another Candor… another Amity.

NO. I did NOT land in divergent. The voice must have meant that. Suddenly the Susan look alike turned to face me. "Do I know you?" She asks me. "And why are you dressed like that?" I looked down. I noticed I was in a purple t-shirt and shorts. Not suitable for any of the factions…

I also noticed another thing: There was no denying it. I was in the world of divergent, whether I liked it or not. I need to make up an explanation.

"I wore this because my mother made me. She likes breaking faction rules. I am a Dauntless. No one noticed me until today. I'm Emily Summers." I just made that name up. They all nod very slowly.

Everyone gets called, slowly, one by one. I got very nervous. Everyone was going to know, the jig was up. I was the only one in the room. A dauntless girl peeks out of a room. I must have forgotten someone, she says. "Come on in. What is your name?" "Emily Summers" I say confidently.

The girl- who I realize is Tori- peeks at the records. "There's no Emily Summers in here" She says. "Well?" I decided I could trust Tori. "Have you ever heard… of book jumping?" I ask. "I have actually." She says. I was not expecting this. "A friend of mine jumped into a book series called The Hunger Games. She was chosen. She managed to change the book a little bit, all she could do was stop some character deaths, which still is a big change, and she jumped during the last one, Mockingjay."

"Are you a book jumper?" She asks me. "Yes, I jumped in a book called Divergent." I say. "Divergent?" She asks me." I've never heard of that as a book. But it is a dangerous result to get on an aptitude test." She says. "No, you are a character in this book, Tori." I say to her. "I jumped in this book." I say this as calmly as possible, but in reality am freaking out.

"What is this book about?" She says slowly. I could tell she was trying not to freak out. "Well it is actually a trilogy. It is about a girl named Beatrice who is Abnegation born, and divergent, and transferred to Dauntless. She goes through initiation and falls in love with a guy named Four. Suddenly, the Erudite attacks Abnegation by using the Dauntless as soldiers and war arises."

She nods. "I tested Beatrice today. Your name isn't Emily Summers, is it?" "No", I say. It is Beatrice Eaton, but that will confuse everybody." I say." Hmm, that's rather ironic. Tell you what." She says. "I will put you in the records as Emily Summers, a dauntless born. You can come back to Dauntless with me, and if people ask you who you are, say that you are Emily Summers and that they've just never noticed you before." She says. "And be careful, Emily," she says, using my fake name. You don't want to give too much away, especially to Beatrice." I nod.

"I should probably test you now," She says. "I trust you know what to do?" I nod and drink the drink she gives me. "Now, do this honestly if you are aware Emily, I trust you know the future, but you want your true results. Do you swear?" She asks. "I swear" I say.

"Choose." A woman says." Of course there's the knife and cheese. I never wanted to choose anyway, I thought. This isn't real. I am aware. Wait. That means I am divergent. Holy fish paste… "No." I say. "Suit yourself." The woman says. The dog comes. Dogs smell your fear, and THAT is what provokes them, so I stand bravely. The dog starts panting and licks me. I pet it. The little girl appears. "Doggy! Doggy!" The dog snarls and growls and runs towards her. I stand between the girl and the dog. "NO! I say. You will NOT attack her. You will let her come and pet you." The dog calms down, and the little girl pets the dog.

The scene changes. It is the man. He holds up a sign. WANTED. "Do you know this man?" He asks. It's my father. I cannot let him die. Even in a simulation. I was always a daddy's girl, and I always favored him more. "NO." I say. "You could save me!" He says desperately. "NO." I say again.

The simulation dissolves. "Emily or should I say Beatrice you are divergent with the aptitude of four factions, the most dangerous divergent ever." She says. "I trust you know what this means?" I nod. "What faction was eliminated?" I ask. "Candor." She says. "Stay here while I pack up," she says. "I'll be taking you to Dauntless."

_The most dangerous divergent ever I did have trouble deciding my sole faction when I was a fan girl; all I did was eliminate Candor. I could get used to this. But if I choose dauntless like I plan to, I will have to hide it. Better than anyone else._

**A/N-Here's a bit longer chapter… I have lots of time on my hands! Does anyone like the book the Giver? I JUST found out that the movie comes out on August 15th!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dauntless Trip

Chapter 3: The Dauntless Trip

I don't own divergent.

Beatrice/Emily POV

As Tori finishes getting ready, she grins at me. "Ever thought about jumping off a moving train?" She asks me. It sounded so much fun when I was fangirling over Divergent, but now this is real… I'm kind of nervous. "I've always thought about being dauntless and doing it, but I never actually thought I would have to do it in LIFE!" I say, a bit panicky. "It felt that way when I transferred too," Tori says.

We go out of the school building and hurry to catch up with all the dauntless, who were shouting and whooping with joy. The both of us run along with the train and Tori hops on. I manage to grab onto a bar, and Tori pulls me up. "Thanks. You make it look easy," I say. "It gets easy after a while," she says.

Then, just as I predicted, came the big roof jump. Oh lord. "Did you read about this part?" Tori asks. I nod. We jump off. I feel a moment where I'm just hanging there, without a surface, then my feet land, hard. "Whoa!" I say. "Do we have to jump off the building into the compound?" I ask. "No, we just do that to scare the initiates," explains Tori. "There are stairs towards the left." We all head down the stairs.

"Okay," she says. "We need to get you into dauntless clothes. Wait here." She runs into the nearest store, and emerges five minutes later, thank goodness no one saw me. "Here," she says. "Change into these." I ran into the nearest bathroom and changed.

"I have to go," She says as I come out. "I have an evening tattoo shift. I'm in apartment 4B. Be there by 10pm. Try to make some friends while I'm gone," she says. She leaves me there.

Wow, I think. I have like six hours to go explore the dauntless compound. I better explore it well, because I am planning to choose dauntless at the ceremony, something is telling me that I should know where to go, seeing I am supposed to have been here for 16 years.

I bump into someone. "Whoa, you okay?" He asks. He turns towards me. I realized. I just bumped into Uriah Pedrad. "Um I'm fine." I say. "You know, I haven't seen you before. "You haven't? I'm Emily Summers." He nods. "I trust everyone knows who I am." He says. "Wow," I say. "Arrogant much? I know who you are, you're Uriah Pedrad." He nods. "Want to get some dauntless cake?" He asks me. "Sure, why not?"

He leads me into the cafeteria, towards people I recognize as Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias. _I can't believe I am actually seeing Four in person!_

Here are some ground rules for myself:

_1. Only refer to Tobias as "Four."_

_2. NEVER mention the future. For example, don't tell Four things like during initiation training, you will meet an initiate named Tris Prior and she will be the love of your life._

_3. NEVER mention your true name until the time is right._

"Guys this is Emily. Emily this is Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, and Four." "Zeke and I are brothers, but no one likes him." "Hey!" Zeke says, offended. He turns to me. "This one is the one no one likes." I laugh as I sit down. I could get used to this. I take a bite of dauntless cake. It is the most heavenly thing in the world.

"So how come we've never seen you around, Emily?" asks Marlene. "Well I'm usually invisible." I say. They all nod. Obviously no one knows ALL the dauntless. "So, how about that ceremony tomorrow?" Asks Zeke. I cannot believe that they are being so casual about this! Everyone shrugs. "Dauntless." I reply at the same time as everyone else.

"I am NOT looking forward to training the initiates this year." Four says. "Last year's initiates were not very decent." "You're telling me," chimes Marlene and Lynn. "Um, I forgot, what did they do?" I ask. "You don't remember? If you don't, then you're lucky," says Lynn. "First of all, they tried to break any couple up." "I lost my ex-girlfriend!" Zeke whines. "They ask personal questions," says Tobias. "Way too many personal questions." "AND they pulled mean pranks on us, such as finding us in our apartments, then drawing on our faces when we're sleeping!" Finishes Marlene.

"Anyways, we should all go." Uriah says. "Um, go where?" I ask. "To get tattoos of course," he says in a casual tone. "Do you want to come with?" Hmmm… I thought. My parents these days don't really care what I do. And if I get a tattoo today, it sure will be showing when I jump back out (hopefully.) I wonder if my friend Katie will believe me when I come up to her and say "Hey, I jumped into divergent the book, got a tattoo from the parlor, and did a bunch of other things!" Emily! Earth to Emily!" "Oh sorry," I say. "Sure!"

We all get to the tattoo parlor. As soon as it was my turn, I slip behind the curtain. Tori is there. "Beatrice. What are you doing here?" "Well… I got an invitation to the tattoo parlor." She nods. "By who?" "Uriah," I say. "Uriah. One time he and his brother put gum underneath my chair once!" "Okay… I say." "Anyway, what do you want?" "A heart on my arm, and below it, the words one choice," I state clearly.

As Tori put the tattoo on my arm, she starts talking about book jumping. "You must be careful. Oh and just asking. What exactly is Four's real name?" "Can't really tell you," I say. "Good. You passed my test, Beatrice or should I say Emily." "Your tattoo is done."

I leave the parlor, and Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn were comparing tattoos. "Emily, what's yours?" Asks Marlene. I roll up the sleeve of my arm. "Here," I say. They all nod. "I think we should call it a night", says Zeke. "We'll see you tomorrow, Emily."

I check my watch. 7:00 pm. Time to make 3 hours 16 years. I walk around the dauntless compound until I know all the locations: pit, chasm, dormitories, etc. Reading the books help. A lot. It is 8:00 pm. I am probably expected to know how to fight, throw knives, etc. a little bit.

I go into the training room. I get out a gun and practice, and practice, and practice. Eventually, I can hit the target ten times in a row. 8:45 pm. Knife throwing. I focus on technique. And I can get the target on my second try. I kept doing it though. 9:15 pm. The fighting. I bring out a punching bag. I don't have much muscle. I remember the advice Four gave to Tris in the book, and I use my knees and elbows. It really helps. 9:50 pm. I am ready, well sort of.

I go to apartment 4B, where Tori is already there. "Hey Emily. Is everything okay?" I nod. "I am planning on choosing Dauntless tomorrow so I practiced initiation skills a bit and walked outside the compound." She nods. "That's good." "But you also have to be careful, not about the book jumping, but the simulation." She says. "I know," I say.

I climb onto the couch I would be sleeping on for the night, and thought about these things:

_1. I am actually IN DIVERGENT. It takes a while to grasp that reality._

_2. It is in MY POWER. I am the divergent jumper, and can change the ending._

_3. For now, I can only trust Tori._

_4. I feel a bit homesick. Will I ever come out of the book?_

I fall asleep quickly.

**A/N: It's summer, and I'm staying home so I have nothing to do, so here's another chapter! I would like to give a shout-out to my bestie Ginygroov for reviewing and favoriting! I really want more reviews though. Please?**


	4. Tobias 4: The Choosing and little games

Chapter 4: The Choosing and little games

I don't own divergent.

In the morning, I wake up, take a shower, and change into some clothes set on the bed. "Beatrice, good, you're awake." Tori says. A piece of dauntless cake was on her kitchen table. "Breakfast is ready." _If THIS is breakfast, then I am making the right choice. _I immediately gobble down the slice of dauntless cake.

I follow Tori out the door, where massive crowds of dauntless were trying to get out of the compound. I bump into a dauntless boy. "Emily. How's it going?" Of course it was Uriah. "Fine," I say. "Crowded." We finally get to the trains. I manage to jump on, which is a good thing, because the dauntless-born are expected to "make it look easy" for the transfer initiates.

I sit in a compartment with Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. "Anyone planning on transferring?" Uriah says. "No." We all say at once. He chuckles as he leans back on the railings. "Guess it's our job to scare all the transfers, huh? "Definitely!" We all chime in. As we reached the area where the ceremony will be held, everyone starts jumping out of the train.

As we all settle down in our seats, Marcus Eaton, the guy I hate, says the manifestos for the factions then calls out names. "James Tucker!" I notice a boy from our numbers come up. As it says the book, he chooses Candor.

"Lynn Thomas!" Lynn chooses Dauntless.

"Emily Summers!" Of course I am the third one. I silently thank Tori for helping me fit in here. I slice my hand with the knife, and put my blood on the dauntless coals. I _have always dreamed of being in the choosing ceremony, but it is now not very fun when you are ACTUALLY IN IT._ I sit back in my seat again.

They call out two names until it was the Priors' turn.

"Caleb Prior!" Of course he chooses Erudite, as he does in the book. The Erudite, I notice, have smug smiles on their faces. The Abnegation gasp and give cries of outrage.

"Beatrice Prior!" I see the girl who will be soon known as Tris walk up to the stage. She slices her hand with the knife. She puts her hand near the Abnegation stones. Then, at the last minute, her hands go to the dauntless coals, and she releases her blood. The Abnegation gasp again. She walks towards the dauntless and sits down.

The ceremony keeps going on, but I don't pay much attention after that.

When it is finally over, we run down the stairs and head on the trains. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and I jump on, making it look easy. It is easy now. I see Tris trying to catch up. I want to help, but I can't. Christina has to do it. I can't change the events.

Then, it is time to jump to the roof. And we all do. One girl doesn't make it. She is a dauntless-born. No one is safe here. I shudder. "Initiates! I am Max, your new leader! To get into the compound, you must jump off this roof into the compound. Fail and you'll be factionless. Transfers first."

We all look around. "I'll go," a voice says. Tris comes up to the front and takes off her jacket. "Ooh, a stiff's flashing some skin!" Says a Candor boy. Peter. "Shut it," I growl at him, giving him a death-glare. He backs away, as Tris jumps into the darkness.

All the transfers have gone, and Peter went last! He tries to be so tough... Max says "Dauntless born?" "I'll go." I say. I look down and shudder. I close my eyes and jump down. Lauren, who is down there, pulls me up. "Welcome back, Emily." Everyone else goes too. "Dauntless born, come with me, I trust you don't need a tour." We follow Lauren. "Get settled at the dormitories." "Training's tomorrow at seven." Sweet, I thought. Free for now.

"Lunch and target practicing, anyone?" Uriah asks. "Definitely!" Lynn and Marlene say "Emily, these are really fun! I remember once when Uriah targeted a muffin off Marlene's head!" _Great… I thought._ I follow them to the dining hall, and then follow them out towards the training room.

We all grab "the fake" guns. _Thank god, the paranoid part of me actually thought they were REAL GUNS._ "Let's explain to Emily the rules, shall we? We put the dauntless cakes on our heads and try to shoot them off on one another. The one who shoots the closest wins." Okay… I thought. Well… this is dauntless.

We each place dauntless cakes on our heads, and I was the first "target." Lynn was the closest by far. Uriah was next. I think I was the closest. When we did Marlene, Uriah was the closest, and for Lynn, Marlene was the closest. Then, we all eat lunch in the training rooms.

_Looking at my three new friends I realize that in the second and third books, they will die. I must find a way to stop it. Later during stage two, I will probably try to get close with both Four and Tris and eventually tell them what I am. Then, I'll tell them what happens. Then, I'll try to change the course._

"Paintball and Capture the flag!" Exclaims Uriah and Lynn once we're done eating. "No!" Marlene says. "Remember the last time?" "I think Emily and I will go shopping!" "NO!" I say. "I hate shopping!" I feel bad for Marlene as Uriah and Lynn whisk me away to the paintball fields. "Wait, don't they do this during initiation?" I say. Lynn shrugs. "We usually do it all the time."

There were a bunch of dauntless members and dauntless born initiates hanging around. No transfers were there. "Alright!" Says a dauntless man I don't recognize. "Let's divide everyone into teams! You three! On that side!" Uriah, Lynn, and I head over. They kept dividing us all up. I realized that Shauna and Zeke were on the other side.

"You're going down little bro!" Zeke yells. "You think?" Uriah yells back.

"Don't even think you can beat us!" Lynn yells at Shauna. Shauna just smirks at her.

"We have a secret weapon!" Uriah yells. "Emily is a really good shooter!" I look down at my feet. _Really?_

"Game on!" We all grab our guns. "I'm going to seek higher ground," I say, remembering Tris in the book. "But"- Trust me Uriah. There is no Ferris wheel here, but there is a ladder thingy. I climb up above and see their flag, on top of a nearby building.

I head back down. "Guys! The flag's on top of the building!" "Sweet!" Uriah says. "You guys stay here," I say. "Uri and I will go to the top and get the flag." We do our best to get to the top, shooting anyone in our way. Uri gets shot by someone, meaning he cannot go on. "You go, Emily. You're almost there!" I do my best to shoot anyone, and dodge paintballs. I grab the flag and everyone on my team cheers.

"Nice one, Emily!" Uri says. "Take that big bro!"

It was dinner after the game was over. We weren't that much hungry, well, except Uri, so the rest of us nibbled on dauntless cake. We head to the dorms after that. I remembered that since we were dauntless-born, no one told us about rankings, because we are already supposed to know.

_Maybe I should enjoy myself in the world of divergent, but I cannot be stopped from my mission._

**AN- Thank you AgganLe02 for following! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Training Days

Chapter 5: The Training Days

I don't own divergent.

SPLASH! I wake up with a jolt, all wet. Uri was standing next to me, with an empty bucket of water. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR?" I yell. He shrugs. "Fun." "Ugh." I put on some clothes; forget a shower in this place, and hurry up to follow Uri.

"Wait," I say groggily. "Where are we going?" "To breakfast and the training rooms, duh." For breakfast, I eat some scrambled eggs, bacon, with a side of DAUNTLESS CAKE! I make a note to take some of these cakes with me, if I ever leave the world of divergent.

We walk into the training room, where Lynn and Marlene are already there waiting for us. "Well if isn't the happy couple!" They say. "COUPLE?" We reply at the same time. "Yeah! You two are always hanging out!" "Yes, don't you know the definition of friends? They hang out." Uri counters. "Whatever you say!" They reply, but I could hear them mutter," Denial".

_I scold myself internally. Beatrice, you are here for one reason and that reason only, to counter the events of divergent. You will be back in present-day Los Angeles pretty soon; this is not the time to have feelings for Uriah! He was my favorite character in the books, even better than the almighty Four … SHUT UP BEATRICE! Everyone always wondered why I liked Uriah better than Four... but I go for the sense of humor… BEATRICE SERIOUSLY SHUT UP!_

"Initiates!" Lauren walks into the room. "A lot of you don't have this problem, but some of you do. I just want to tell you just because you were born here, doesn't make you more superior than the transfers. You will be treated like an initiate here, and you can still be factionless."

She pulls out a basket. "Everyone grab a gun and practice shooting at the targets. I trust you know the technique." I am suddenly grateful for the target practice I did on my first evening here, less than two days ago.

I take the gun, and start shooting at the target. I lose myself in the shooting. When I finally look up, I notice twenty bullets in the target, and everyone staring at me speechless.

"Emily," says Lauren. "That was amazing!" "Thanks," I say timidly. "I told you she was a good shooter!" Uriah says, patting me on the back.

"Keep going!" Lauren yells. We end up doing that until lunch.

Uri, Marlene, Lynn, and I head out to lunch. "I hope it isn't hamburgers again," says Marlene. "Yeah, I am getting really tired of those," Lynn says. "Well," I say, "There's hot dogs." We look at the serving station. "Thank goodness!" We munch on hot dogs before we have to go to the training rooms.

"Alright!" Lauren says. "As you can see, by the set-up we will to practice our fighting techniques! Start practicing!"

I face my punching bag, and use my elbows and knees to attack "the bag." Thirty minutes later, Lauren comes and gives me an approving nod. _I have a feeling that I will get a good rank in stage one. Reading the books will seriously help me survive in this world._

After that, it was dinner, and then we just called it a night.

The days were similar to this for quite a while. Train, Lunch Break, Train, Dinner, Hang out with friends (sometimes), Sleep. It wasn't very interesting. We only fought each other once, as we are held in much different standards than the transfer initiates.

Until, that is, the end-of-stage-one paintball game with transfers. A chance to maybe talk to Tris. I have to get close with her and Tobias because they are the main characters of Divergent.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, I was at my best friend's birthday party! She and her mom are THE BEST. I know, not my longest chapter. I'm debating whether to keep Beatrice/Emily in divergent at the end and pair her with Uriah or just keep them friends with Beatrice going back into the modern world. Leave me your vote or there will be a butter knife in your future…. Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**And for those of you who are wondering, neither Uriah or Tris will die.**


	6. Chapter 6: PaintballCapture the Flag

**A/N- First of all, thank you to Cali-is-my-home and mollyblove for your amazing reviews!**

**There will be NO Ferris Wheel scene in this because the POV is neither Four or Tris.**

**Here is what I have decided:**

**1. Emily will stay in divergent and be paired with Uri.**

**2. When some dauntless (Four, Tris, Emily, and unfortunately Peter), take refuge in Amity, Emily will tell Four and Tris about her past, how they were characters of a book, the ending, and how she was chosen to change it.**

**3. I'm still thinking about the rest.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

I don't own divergent.

Chapter 6: Paintball/Capture the Flag

"Initiates!" Lauren yells at 11 pm. "Wake up, the paintball game is tonight!" Us dauntless born (well except for me, but I became friends with Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene so I know things…) have an advantage of knowing what will happen.

We all follow Lauren onto the train and I realize something: _this is your first chance, Beatrice, to get close to Tris. This game is with the transfers._

"Emily," says Uri. "Do you know any of the transfers?" He asks. "No," I say. "Me either, but maybe we could meet them, see who's a good friend and who needs to be cut to size." _Oh I know who should be cut to size. An initiate from Candor with the name of Peter._ I nod. "That's a good idea, Uri."

"Alright all initiates!" It was Eric. "Four and I will be dividing you into teams for this. Transfers will be divided first."

Four hesitates. "I want the Stiff." He says. Tris comes over to his side hesitantly. They keep choosing the transfers.

Eric chooses first this time, a dauntless born I barely know. Four chooses next. "Emily," he says. Stunned, I walk over to his side. They keep choosing the dauntless born, and both Uri and Marlene were on my team. Yes!

_Now, it was time to start playing. And hopefully get closer to Four and Tris._

"Game on!"

We go to hide the flag, which Four gave to me. An Erudite transfer, Will, takes the flag from me. "We should strategically plan," He starts. "Who put you in charge, transfer?" Marlene interrupts. "Marlene," I say. "Don't put down the transfers."

As everyone argues over where to put the flag, I notice Tris going towards the Ferris wheel and Four going after her.

_Ooooh, I LOVE me some FourTris! But sadly, I have to let this scene play out by itself and NOT go after them._

"Why don't we hide it by the trees?" I ask. "Who goes in there?" I looked at the deserted ruin, in dark black with my flashlight compared to the lighted tower. They all nod. Uri goes and puts it under the trees.

We just sit there for a couple of minutes, me watching everyone argue where the flag would be. I know where it is, of course, by reading the book, but I cannot change anything huge before the war.

Four and Tris come back. "About time," snaps an older dauntless. "Well, while you all were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris Wheel to see where the flag is." Four counters.

"Well, now what?" Demands a dauntless born I barely know.

"We split up." Tris says. Four people can go to the left and distract the opposing team, while three people go to the right and grab the flag."

Marlene and I were part of the four people distracting Eric's team. We hold out our paintball-sort-of guns, and shoot at everyone trying to guard the flag while Tris, Christina, and Uriah fought their way to the flag. I think I lost track on how many people I shot with the paintball gun.

Christina grabs the flag and everyone starts to cheer. I see Peter, Drew, and Molly glare at Christina. We all walk over towards where Christina and Tris were standing. "So, you climbed the Ferris wheel, huh?" Uriah says to Tris, who blushes slightly. I manage to speak up to the main character of my favorite book. "Smart plan doing that. I'm Emily." I say. "Tris." She says.

There was a little celebration after that. Lynn comes over to us. "I guess you won." She says. "But these transfers are so damn annoying! Don't get me started on this Peter guy!" I give her a reassuring smile. "Most of the transfers are nice in our group."

We talked for a while until the celebration is over. Then, we went to the dorms and I fall asleep.

_I am in a dark room. "Beatrice Eaton." The same mysterious voice from when I was first chosen says. "You have done well on your first introduction to Tris." The voice says. "Do you know two reasons why I chose you?" "No." I say. "Well first of all, lots of divergent fangirls, if they saw Tris for real, would say things like OMG its Tris Prior in the flesh! You are calm. You keep all that excitement in your head. Not to mention what they would do if they saw FOUR in the flesh, never mind Tris. A lot of divergent fangirls would try to kiss him, date him, even. That's my other reason. You can change the story before the war A LITTLE. But FourTris must not be separated. When we observed different fangirls, we noticed that you are different. You like Uriah better than Four. That is why I chose you." I nod. "You must never interrupt a FourTris scene that happens before the war. You've been good with that during the Ferris wheel. For example, when Peter and the gang try to throw Tris down the chasm and Four helps her, you must not intervene with things like that. Do you understand me?" I nod. "You have made us proud so far, Beatrice. Continue."_

I jolt awake. 2 am. I toss and turn for a while, and went back to sleep around 3 am.


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting Day and Rankings

**A/N: I guess chapter six was my lucky chapter! I got so many reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Thank you to:**

**-Mayci for reviewing and following**

**-The Girl in Water for following and favoriting**

** for reviewing, following and favoriting**

**-AEB for your lovely reviews**

**-rand0mn3ss for following**

**-my pottermore friend bonne for your reviews!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

I'm a middle-school girl from Ohio. I don't own divergent!

Chapter 7: Visiting Day and Rankings

I just realized something: Visiting Day was today! But… I'm not from this world. Uri will probably want to meet my parents. It may be easy to explain if I was a transfer, but I'm a dauntless-born. My parents are like expected to come. During visiting day, I decided to talk to Tori about book jumping and what to do when you're in a knot.

We had to stop in the training room first though. "Initiates." Lauren says. "Enjoy today. It may be the last day you get with your parents. Come back here for the rankings."

What I did, was head to the tattoo parlor, and push past a bunch of dauntless, to get to Tori. "Beatrice," she greets me. "Are you going to call me Beatrice, or Emily? You always use both." She shrugs. "Either way." She says. "When your friend book-jumped, was she sometimes "in a knot"?" I say. "You have no idea, Emily." She says. "What's wrong?" She says. "What would I do if Uri wanted to meet the parents?" I say. "Emily, Emily, Emily. That does not qualify for "in a knot." You simply tell him that your parents didn't like you very much" "People can do that in dauntless?" She nods. "All the time."

"Now, let us talk about more important matters, Beatrice." She says. "Like what?" I ask. "Like… let's see… what will happen during the war! If you have a problem there, that will qualify for "in a knot." Not to mention your divergence. It seems like you have more important matters on your hands, but your biggest concern at the moment, Emily, is your divergence." She says. "My- "I know about your brother. I'm sorry." I say. "How?" She asks. "I read the book." She nods. "What I mean, is that _you could wind up dead in the chasm and ruin your mission._ As I heard from my friend, is that they pick one fangirl out of all the fangirls of that book. They chose you, one girl out of millions. Be careful. Do what a dauntless would do during the simulations."

I leave the parlor and head towards the dining hall. Uri was there, with Zeke and his parents, and he and Zeke were waving me over. I walk shakily towards him and his parents. "This is Emily," Uri says. His mother smiles a warm smile. "Hello Emily." She says. "Hi." I say. "You know, I haven't seen you or your parents around the compound." _Of course I had a lie prepared for this._ "Before I turned sixteen, I was shy. Like, extremely shy. And my parents didn't want to come. They don't like visiting." Luckily there were no more questions on that topic.

"Why don't we all go in the café and get dauntless cake?" _I really wanted to ask "is it always a tradition to go out for dauntless cake?" but I couldn't, because I am supposed to be a dauntless-born._ We all talked casually over cake for a couple hours, and by then it was time to see our rankings.

"Here are your rankings." Lauren says. "The last two initiates will become factionless."

1. Emily

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Gabe

6. Kat

7. Ian

8. Leslie

9. El

10. Kayla

11. Isaac

_FIRST? FIRST? I was not expecting this._

"Kayla and Isaac, thank you for participating in our initiation. A dauntless guard will take you to the factionless sector in two hours." Lauren says. "The rest of you, congratulations for making it through initiation, and a shout-out to Emily for making first rank."

We all called it a night after that. I climb into my bed, and a piece of paper comes flying at me.

_Emily: Zip Lining's tomorrow and it's a dauntless tradition. Come with me? Please? I'm scared, but DON'T TELL ANYONE! -Uri_

I write back:

_Uri: Of course I'll come, YOU PANSYCAKE. Zeke will be the first person I'll tell. MUAHAHAHA! –Emily_

I just realize: Zip lining's tomorrow and in the book Uri invites Tris.

_Emily: HEY! YOU BETTER NOT! -Uri_

_P.S. - I KNEW Pansycake would catch on! Take that Lynn!_

I just go in the covers after that, shaking my head at Uri's antics.

**A/N- In Chapter Nine, which will basically be a Candor or Dauntless game, Uri and Emily will realize their true feelings for each other! I'm very excited to write and post that chapter! This chapter seemed longer on Word...**


	8. Chapter 8: Zip lining and Advice

Chapter 8: Zip Lining and Advice

**A/N: I have NOTHING to do today… except update so here you go! Thank you BonnieSilver888 for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Enjoy the Zip lining chapter! :) Next is Candor or Dauntless, where Uri and Emily realize their true feelings! :) Oh and I'm almost at 1000 views!**

I wake up, feeling a bit wet. "Uri! Don't tell me you sprayed water on me AGAIN!" I say, furious. "Maybe…" He says. I smirk when I notice that he is scared of me. I pull over a black shirt and some pants.

"Did you hear about the transfer?" He says. "Which one?" I say, obviously knowing what he's talking about. _PETER STABBED EDWARD IN THE EYE!_ "Edward." He says. "Another initiate, Peter, stabbed him in the eye, just because he got second and Edward got first." He says. "That's terrible!" I say, acting surprised. He nods, grimly.

"Hurry up, slowpoke lovebirds, or we'll go without you!" Lynn yells from the door. "We're not lovebirds Lynn," I say walking to the door with Uri. Lynn rolls her eyes and walks out with Marlene, and we follow.

We make our way to the cafeteria, and nibble on our muffins. When we were done, Uri told Lynn and Marlene to go ahead and that him and I would be there in a second.

"Come with me, Em. I'm going to invite the Abnegation transfer, Tris, to come with us." He says. "Why?" I ask, trying to be the typical dauntless-born initiate. "Em. Come on. She saw someone get stabbed in the eye." He says a bit exasperatedly. "And Em? Seriously?" I say, He shrugs. "When did you start calling me Uri?" He says. "Touché." I say.

We see Tris and make our way towards her. "You alright?" Uri says to her. She sighs. "I had a tough night." Yeah, I heard about Edward." He says. "You remember Emily." He says nodding at me. "Don't worry, she's cool." He says. "Someone has to do something about that Peter guy," I mutter to myself. She laughs. "Tell me about it."

Uri grins at the both of us. "How about we get out of here?" He says. "A little initiation ritual." He says. "The only initiates that usually come are initiates with older members as brothers or sisters." He says. "Which means Em; I'm giving _you _a free pass too. And Marlene is getting one from Lynn."

He turns to Tris. "Just act like you belong." He says to her. She nods. "What's a _Stiff_ doing here?" Says Gabe, a dauntless born I sort of knew from training. "She saw someone getting stabbed in the eye." I say. "Give her a break." He simply shrugs and turns away.

We turn a couple corners and climb some stairs until we reach the train. I position myself to a good angle and jump on the train. "Where are we going?" Tris asks. "You don't get to know," says Shauna from the other side. "That would ruin the surprise! I'm Shauna by the way," she says, extending a hand to Tris. Tris shakes it uncertainly. "Four told me about you." She says. "What did he say?" Tris asks, curious. "He said you were a Stiff." I zone out of their conversation.

"Here we go!" Shauna yells as she jumps off. We all follow suit, and we start running towards the Hancock building. Everyone pushes through the glass doors and we all run to the elevator banks. "What floor?" Someone calls out. "One hundred," says Tris. "How would _you_ know that?" Lynn retorts. "Lynn," I start to say, but Tris interrupts. "We're in a hundred story building with some dauntless, how do you not know that?

As we reach the top, I see the wire and harness that we'll be Zip lining on. "Oh. My. God." Tris says. Uri nods. Nine people were in front of me. Seven members, then Tris and Uri. I watch as the seven members go. Then Zeke helps Tris into the harness. "You know, Stiff, I'm surprised you're not screaming and crying right now." He says. "I told you, she's dauntless through and through," says Uri. We watch as Zeke pushes Tris away.

As soon as she was far away, Zeke gets out a really big harness. He smirks at us. "I noticed that you two have been hanging out a lot recently, so I got this big harness for you two to zip line together on. " How many times do I have to tell you?" Uri says. "Em and I are not like that! But, that does sound like a good idea." I smirk. "Get in, you Pansycake." I say. He gets in, and I get in after him. Zeke pushes us down the line.

It was awesome. And it was even more awesome that Uri was with me, except for the fact that he screamed like a little girl all the way through. We hold out our hands for them to catch us at the end. "If it isn't the couple!" Lynn yells. "Lynn!" We say. "It's not like that!" She chuckles. "Sure." Shauna gives me a look of sympathy. "Sorry you had to ride with someone who was screaming like a little girl all the way through, Emily," she says. "Hey!" Uri says.

We head back into the cafeteria. A note flies at me.

_Beatrice: Meet me at the tattoo parlor ASAP. –Tori_

"Guys, I have to go," I say. "I have to meet someone." With that, I walk off to the tattoo parlor, wondering what Tori wants from me.

I walk into the parlor and slip into the curtain. "Beatrice, I talked to my friend yesterday, the one who got to jump into the Hunger Games." She says. "Where is she?" I ask. "Amity." She says. "She transferred to Amity." I nod. "What about?" "Well, she told me to say, don't be afraid to change things." She says. "But the voice told me not to change things, especially FourTris scenes." "Yes." She says. "I know." "But I noticed you like a specific guy." She said. "No," I say. "Yes." She says. "It is safe, Emily, to fall in love with characters, as long as they are not main characters. I think Uri likes you too." She smiles a little. "Go for him."

I say thank you to Tori and walk out of the parlor.

_I can't believe this is happening. I immediately fell in love with him in the book, and now I get to do it for real…_

_But I also have to focus on the mission, but who says I can't do both, go out with Uri and change the ending?_

**A/N- That's the chapter! Continue reviewing, following, and favoriting! Oh and I saw the trailer to the Giver… it has like NOTHING to do with the book… either that or I read the book wrong…**


	9. Chapter 9: Candor or Dauntless?

Chapter Nine: Candor or Dauntless?

**A/N- I thought this would be a great chapter for Uri and Beatrice/Emily to realize their feelings for each other!**

I'm a random middle school girl from Ohio and I don't own divergent.

As I walk away from the parlor and towards the dormitories, an arm stops me. It was Zeke. "You, me, Uri, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna." He says. "Candor or Dauntless at my place at six o clock." He releases me and walks away. _I read a couple of fan fictions on this… it will be an interesting night. _

As it neared six o clock, I decided to go shopping. It's not for me, but I only have initiation clothes and remembering some of the weird dares in fan fictions, I'm going to NEED layers. As I walk in the shop, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Marlene. "Em! You're going shopping too? We can go together!" She squeals. _Great… I thought. How fun!_ Marlene picks out a lacy bra, a black tank top, a cute mini-skirt, and a cute V-neck, but it exposes a lot. "You honestly think I'm going to wear that," I say to her. "Do you know me at all?" She smirks. "I know you very well," she says. "I know you like Uri and want to look good for him, so put this on," she says. I sigh and walk into the fitting room.

When I look at myself in the mirror, I notice that I actually _do_ look cute in this outfit. I come out of the room. "You look amazing!" Marlene squeals. She has a cute outfit on herself. "So do you," I say. We pay for our outfits and walk towards Zeke's apartment. Uri opens the door. "You're finally here!" He says.

"I'll go first," says Shauna. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" She says. "Dauntless, duh." "Say in your pants at the end of every sentence you say for the entire game," she says. "Okay," Zeke says. "In your pants." We all start laughing hysterically. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless in your pants?" We all laugh harder. "Dauntless," Lynn says. "Go to the pit and propose with this onion ring to the first person you see in your pants." We laugh. "Forget that last part in your pants," Zeke says, blushing.

Shauna and I end up going with her as witnesses. The first person we see is the one and only… Eric. Lynn kneels on the ground, her onion ring in her hand. "Eric, will you marry me?" Eric slaps her in the face, and Lynn does a judo flip on him and the three of us run away, laughing hysterically. "How'd it go in your pants?" Zeke said. "Eric slapped her, and then Lynn did a judo flip on him," I say between laughs.

Lynn looks at all of us, deciding who would be her next victim. Her eyes land on me. _Oh no, I thought. _"Em, Candor or Dauntless?" She says. "Dauntless." I say. "Go play seven minutes in heaven with Uri in the other room," she says, smirking at me. I glare at her. "Have fun Em," she says smiling sweetly.

Uri and I hesitantly walk to the other room. I remember what Tori told me: It is safe, Emily, to fall in love with characters, as long as they are not main characters. I think Uri likes you too. Go for him. We just sit there awkwardly for a while, until I see Uri leaning in for my lips. Our lips lock. His are warm and buttery, and I feel a sense of true love in them. We pull away. I smile. "What was that for?" I ask. He blushes. "Fun." I laugh at that. "I like you Emily," he says. "I-I think I'm falling for you." "I think I'm falling for you too."

Zeke has the door open. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! In your pants!" He says. "My little bro has a girlfriend!" He looks at me. "You be good to him in your pants." I nod, trying to hold in laughter. "Thanks Lynn," I murmur. "I guess we are a couple now. She nods. "I knew it would happen". "This round is over in your pants!" Zeke declares. "We got Lynn judo flipping people, a couple set up, and me embarrassing myself in your pants," he says. "Time for round two in your pants!"

We all laugh. Uri and I stare at each other, smiling. "Hey! Hey!" Marlene smirks at us. "You two have been staring at each other for the entire time of round two!" She says. "We have?" I say. "We didn't notice," Uri says. "Sure you didn't," says Marlene. "It's time to go back to the dormitories anyway," Lynn says.

_As I lay in my bed, I think YES! Uri and I are TOGETHER!_

**A/N: I GOT THEM TOGETHER!**

**Beatrice/Emily will have ****5**** fears in this order: Spiders, Heights (she had a roller coaster incident as a kid), Kidnapping, Messing up the Ending (that one will be an interesting one for Four to train her on…), and Losing Uri. **

**Continue reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Simulation

Chapter 10: The Simulation

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I think this one's my longest chapter! Thank you to everyone who commented! Continue reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

Disclaimer: I'm a random middle school girl from Ohio and I don't own Divergent!

I wake up. I hear Uri chuckle. "My girlfriend's awake, finally." He says. "So," I say. "Stage two today." He nods. "Yeah." A moment of silence. "You nervous Emily?" "A little." I say. _I always, as all divergent fans do, wanted to peer into my fear landscape. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D ACTUALLY HAVE TO PEER INTO MY FEAR LANDSCAPE!_

We go to the dining hall and eat some breakfast. Then, we walk towards the simulation waiting room. And Uri and I did this all, hand in hand. "So," Lynn says once transfer and dauntless born initiates alike were sitting in the room. "Which one of you was ranked first? Emily here, she says pointing at me, was ranked first out of the dauntless-born." Some silence. "Me," said a Candor initiate that I only knew too well_. I wished at that moment I could lunge at Peter and make him swear not to try and throw initiates who ranked higher than him into the chasm- Tris particularly. _

"Bet I could take you, transfer." Lynn says to Peter. "Bet I could take all of you." "You know," says Will to us, "It's not fair that you all get insider information and we don't." Four comes out of the simulation room. "Lynn," he calls. Lynn walks into the simulation room. Twelve minutes of silence. Four comes out again. "Emily," he says to me. I walk into the simulation room and sit quietly as Four hooks up the wires. "You look as if you know what to do," Four comments. "Really?" I say trying to act surprised. "I didn't notice." "The first is always the hardest," Four says as the room goes black. This is it Beatrice, I thought. _Your very own fear landscape! I shudder._

I stand on the roof in the dauntless compound. Suddenly, a bunch of spiders come at me. I scream as they start crawling all over me, attacking me. I scream louder. It must have been an hour. But then I realize: _this is JUST my fear landscape._ I let them crawl all over me. I let them attack me. The simulation is over.

Four looks at me suspiciously. "What is it?" I say. "How _long_ do you think you were in there?" He says. "An hour?" I say, knowing what was coming. "Two minutes, Emily. Two minutes." I slowly, calmly, exit the room to the dorms. Lynn was waiting for me. "How was it?" I laugh. "Too many spiders," I say. She laughs. "The almighty Em's afraid of spiders? I blush. "You?" I say. "Too much water." I laugh. "The almighty Lynn's afraid of water?" I joke. "I never learned to swim!" She said. "This is the dauntless compound!"

We must have been talking for a while, because Uri and Marlene come out of the room, and all the initiates were walking in one direction. "Where's everyone going?" I ask. "I don't know." Uri says. We follow everyone into the transfer dormitories. There was a crowd. In the middle, stood three transfer initiates, smirking. I wanted to wipe the smirk off their faces. The girl, Molly, was holding a newspaper. _"The mass exodus of council man Andrew Prior's children, Beatrice and Caleb Prior, brings in to question Abnegation's teachings," read Peter, smirking._

Tris hears him and tries to grab the paper but he holds it up, high in the air, smirking. _Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face_! Instead she tries to throw herself at Molly. Will pulls her away and drags her out of the room.

_I COULDN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_ I lunge at Peter, punching every part of his body I could find. I could hear his whimper, and I had him on the ground, which satisfied me greatly, but I still kept punching him. _I wanted to hurt him so badly… I remember all the things he did/will do to Tris._

Uri pulls me away and literally drags me out of the room. "What was that for?" I snarl at him. He looks at me. "You need to calm down Emily," he says. "Take a walk." I noticed he was cowering back as he said this. I sigh, realizing that my fit of rage scared him. "Fine Uri," I say, and start pacing around the compound.

_I scold myself internally. Beatrice, you cannot let your anger get the best of you! You will RUIN YOUR MISSION that way! But it's Peter… I say. I KNOW IT'S PETER, BEATRICE! But think, what if you're angry at someone, and because of that, they fail to do what's best for the book ending? Fine… I thought. Good. That was the battle of my voices._

"Alright?" A voice says. I jump. It was Uri. "Fine, why?" "Well…" He says. "Yeah, I know," I say. "I don't blame you Em," he says. "Honestly, that Peter guy was just asking for it." I nod, chuckling slightly.

Uri and I spend the entire day together. We eat lunch, and walk around the compound. Then, I found out that Uri reserved a nice dinner at a fancy dauntless restaurant.

"You didn't," I say to him. "I did," he said. I squeal with excitement as Uri leads me to the restaurant. "Mr. and Mrs. Pedrad?" The waiter says. "Your table is ready." He leads us towards a table. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Mrs. Pedrad?" I ask him. He blushes. "Do you want to order, or take the chef's menu?" He says. "Chef's menu please," we say at the same time. "As you wish."

"So," I say, "planned this all by yourself didn't you?" He blushes. "Sort of…" Just then the waiter arrived with our dishes. We were silent the entire dinner because the food was just so delicious. He pulled our plates away. "You may go," he says. "Wait, wait, wait." I say. "What about your money?" "Oh no," he says. "Your meal has been paid for by Four."

I raise my eyebrow as soon as we got out of the restaurant. "Four?" I say. "Four did this?" I ask. "Well, Four is my friend, and I wanted a favor." "That is so sweet," I say. We walk, hand in hand, towards the dormitories, and I fall asleep happy.

The next day, I am on a rollercoaster. I remember when I was nine, and I nearly fell on that rollercoaster. I breathe, in and out. It was over. "It's just a simulation," Four says. "By the way, how was dinner last night?" "You really shouldn't have," I say to him. He smiles. "I wanted to."

The next couple of days, I have faced four fears. One day, I got kidnapped. The other day, I messed up my mission.

Here's what happened that day: I was in the simulation. I was in the empty room. The mysterious voice spoke: _Beatrice, you failed your mission. The ending went just as it did in Allegiant. Tris died, Uriah died. Everyone who should have died, died. You are a failure. We will choose another fangirl next time._ I breathe, out, in. It's a simulation.

"Emily," says Four, trying to stay calm. "Explain to me that fear." I fake-sob. "I don't know!" I say. He raises an eyebrow. "Really, Emily?" He says. "Really?" I sigh. "No, but I promise, I'll tell you when the time comes." He sighs. "You better. That fear turned into mine." A moment of silence. "You're divergent aren't you?" He says accusingly. "What in the world is that?" I say, faking. "Don't try that," he says. "I know you are." He left.

All the dauntless-born initiates were terrified of what they have seen. Well, everyone except Uri. "Em, I want to talk to you," he says. "What is it?" I ask. "Are you divergent?" I do the same thing, even though I know Uri is divergent. "What's divergent?" I ask. "No, I'm divergent." He said. "You are?" I say. "I am too." I say. "Em," he says. "Please be careful. I have a feeling your divergence is stronger than mine," he says. "I will," I say. "I promise."

The next day, the last day, was the worst. A man had Uri held at gunpoint. I try running towards Uri, but a force stopped me. "URI!" I scream. He doesn't hear me. The man shoots him, and I scream. But, it's just a simulation.

I'm back in the room, breathing heavily. "It's not real," I say. I walk towards the door to leave. "You really love him, don't you?" Four says. I nod. "Forever and always." I walk out of the room.

As I head towards the dormitory, I see people huddled on a chalkboard to see the rankings for stage two. I was first. Lynn was second. Uri was third. Marlene was fourth and so on.

I walk towards Uri, Marlene, and Lynn. "Congrats on number one Em." Uri says. "Seriously, you're too dauntless for all of us," he says chuckling. "First rank stage one, first rank stage two. I wouldn't be surprised on what happens during stage three."

We walk across the hallway. "Lynn, why are you holding a muffin?" I ask. She shrugs. "No reason." We see Tris at the edge of the hallway. "Tris!" Uri calls to her. "Thought I would find you here. Come with us, I'm going to shoot a muffin off Emily's head. "What?" Tris and I said at the same time. I put my hands in the air. "I never agreed to that."

"Why?" Tris asks. "Because my boyfriend's a crazy lunatic," I reply to her. "Boyfriend?" She asks me. "We got together just before stage two," I reply. "Congratulations," she says. "By the way, I heard what you did to Peter. Thanks." She says. "Don't mention it," I say. "He deserves it." "Hey guys!" Uri calls. "If you're done girl-talking, I have a muffin to shoot!"

I walk towards the target. "I'll get you back, Pedrad," I snarl at him. "In your dreams Summers." He says. I set the muffin on my head and Uri squeezes the trigger. The muffin falls off my head. I don't even blink.

The door opens. Shauna, Zeke, and Four walk in. "I thought I heard something," Four says. "You won't tell Eric, right?" Marlene says. Four shakes his head. We walk out of the training rooms. The muffin was good. Cinnamon- like.

I go to bed thinking about some things:

1. Stage 3 starts tomorrow.

2. Tonight, Peter will attempt to throw Tris into the chasm and I can't do anything about it.

3. Uri is mine, forever and always.

4. The war will happen after stage 3, and that's when I really have to start my mission.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fear Landscape

**A/N: Here's a chapter for you all… Thanks for the reviews!**

I'm a middle school girl from Ohio and I don't own divergent.

Chapter 11: The Fear Landscape

The next day, I sit with Uri in the dining hall. Peter walks in like he's king of the world, and I know what he did yesterday. It took all my strength to _not _attack him. Tris enters the cafeteria, sitting next to Will and Christina at the other table. Uri and I wave at her, and go sit next to her. "What happened?" Will asks. "Peter," she says. "Drew… and Al. I got tossed into the chasm." "Oh, god." Christina says her eyes wide. "They tried to _kill _you?" She says. "Maybe. Or they did it to scare me." I was satisfied when I saw a bruised Drew coming in, but not completely.

"We have to do something about this, Uri says. "Let me beat them up," I snarl. "Em, I'm not letting you do that again, besides, that's pain they can get over. We have to edge them out of the rankings, which will damage their futures. Permanently." Suddenly, Four comes up between the tables. "Transfers," Four says. "Follow me, we're doing something a little different." They stand. "Be careful," Uri tells Tris.

Lauren comes up to us. "Dauntless-born," she says. "You have thirty minutes of free time, and then meet me at the edge of the dining hall." We all just talk for thirty minutes. "So," Uri was saying. "Revenge against them." "Well," I say. "The only way to edge them out of the rankings, would be us doing better than them. We will." I say. "Remember, Uri, all bullies are cowards. Cowards don't belong in dauntless." I say. "Peter probably has what, twenty fears?" We laugh. "I bet you, by the time this is over, either Peter, Drew, or Al will be factionless." _Drew will be kicked out, I thought. And Al…. Unfortunately… Peter stays. I hate that part_.

We meet Lauren at the edge of the dining hall. We follow her towards the fear landscape rooms. "This is a different type of simulation, called the fear landscape," she says. "Some of these will be the same fears as in stage two, others will be new. The difference is in your fear landscape, you will be aware that you are in a simulation, so you will have all your wits about you," she says.

Uri takes my hand and squeezes it. _We are both Divergent. Now everyone will be like a Divergent._ "The number of fears you will have in your landscape varies according to how many you have." She continues. "This will require you to keep a level head, which is why stage three is mental. Next week you all will go through your landscapes."

"Here's how you can get past your obstacles," she says. "Either you find a way to calm down enough, or you find a way to face your fears," she says.

We go to the dorms that afternoon, and Uri and I just sit on our beds until dinner, got to dinner, and go to bed. We did all this as robots. We just didn't feel like talking. I was okay with that. I didn't feel like it anyway.

I wake up at 3 am. I hear some dauntless-born initiates talking about a transfer jumping into the chasm. I just remembered. _Al jumped into the chasm. He jumped._ I don't know why, but tears come to my eyes. The dauntless-born exit the dorms, and I follow them. I feel Uri's arms around my waist as I walk. "You okay?" He says softly. I nod. I see them pulling Al out of the chasm and I start to cry. They were passing out silver flasks. _Alcohol._ I take some, maybe it would ease the pain. I feel Uri rubbing circles on my back. "Quiet down!" Eric yells. He gives a speech about how Al was brave to jump into the chasm. The speech sickened me.

Two days later, it was fear landscape day. Lauren tells us how the fear landscape will work, and how each of us will get one of her fears. "Most of you will have ten to fifteen fears in your fear landscape," she says. "What's the lowest number?" Lynn asks. "In recent years, four." Lauren assigns us fears. "Uriah, you will experience my father's death. Emily, you will experience public humiliation." _I got lucky. I was the best speaker in school. _

Lauren inserts the needle in my neck. I was on a stage, holding some note-cards. Everyone was booing at me, throwing vegetables. _Where do people even GET those? I_ start to sweat, until I remembered this was a simulation. My heart rate goes down, and the simulation stops. She gives me an approving nod.

A couple of days pass, and I realize tomorrow is fear landscape day, _which means the next day, in the morning, the war will occur. _I decided to go to the tattoo parlor to talk to Tori. "Beatrice," she greets me. "Long time no see. I hear you have a new boyfriend." She says. I nod. "Uri." "I just wanted to talk to you," I say. "Tomorrow's fear landscape day, and the war between Erudite and Abnegation is the next day. The dauntless that aren't divergent will turn into emotionless zombies and kill Abnegations! Including you!" I say.

"Emily," she says. "What did the voice tell you?" "They told me I can't stop the war from happening, only change events _after_ the war." I say. "They probably have a good reason from it." "Maybe something good will come from it." "Maybe," I admit. "Since I'm here, can I get a dauntless symbol on my neck?" She nods as she puts it on. "Emily, the best you can do is help Four and Tris and trust them. You can tell them that they may do things they will regret. That's all." I start to leave. "Beatrice?" She says just as I start to leave. "Good luck. I have a feeling they picked the right girl." "Remember to be careful and do what a dauntless would do in the simulations."

Tomorrow, we were going to go through our fear landscapes. Dauntless-born were to go before transfers. "You will go in the order of your rankings, in reverse order, which means Ian will go first and Emily will go last." The simulation starts. We all wait. Eventually there was only me, Marlene, Lynn, and Uri. Soon the transfers spill in the room. It was Marlene's turn. Then Lynn's. Then Uri's. Then mine.

"Emily," Eric says. The needle goes into my neck. I am on the roof of the dauntless compound. The spiders come, crawling all over me. I manage to step on some, and when my heart rate goes down, I am on the roller coaster. We're going up, down, up. Then, the coaster gets wobbly. I realize it's a simulation, and once my heart rate goes down, the kidnapping begins. I punch them, and that was the end of that.

Then, the mission fails. It took me a while to realize that that was a simulation. Then the worst one. The man holds Uri at gunpoint. The invisible force holds me back. It took a while for my heart rate to go down, and then everything is over. "Congratulations," Eric says, smirking. "You have completed dauntless initiation. He injects another needle in me. "Serum for all dauntless. The new members will report to the dining hall for the banquet."

I see the rankings:

1. Emily

2. Tris

3. Uriah

4. Lynn

5. Marlene

6. Peter

7. Will

8. Christina

9. Gabe

10. Kat

11. Leslie

12. Molly

13. Drew

I didn't really pay attention after that. _Is it okay? Is it okay, that I'm first and not Tris?_ "Congratulations, Emily! You got first!" Uri says. "Best of all, Molly and Drew are factionless!" I yell. "I hear you only had five fears!" He yells over the noise.  
"Maybe I'll call you Five!" "Five!" I yell. "I like it!"

We all celebrate for a while, I try to talk to Uri some more, but there are too many members and initiates patting me on the back and everything.

I go to sleep thinking: _the war is tomorrow._


	12. Chapter 12: AN PLEASE READ!

**Chapter 12: A/N PLEASE READ! **

**Okay, so first of all, I'm not updating this until July. I will be going on vacation to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (I've always wanted to go) starting Monday, and no one's bringing a computer so... yeah. **

**I also thought of an actual story idea, and if it was to actually be successful, I'd be a really young author, so I have to work on that.**

**I can guarantee you a chapter****by the fourth of July. ****Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story, or even took your time to read it.**

**I know I left you all on a cliffhanger... it's because I'm evil...**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	13. Chapter 13: The War

Chapter 13: The War

**A/N: Okay, I'm back from vacation! Here's the next chapter for you all! It's over 2,000 words! Maybe that's just with the long A/N at the bottom... oh well. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: I wrote this after a jet lag for you. It may suck.**

If I owned divergent, Tris wouldn't be dead. So I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does.

I wake up the next morning to silence and the shuffling of feet, and I knew what was happening. As all the dauntless-born exit the dormitories in a line, moving in unison, I feel Uri squeeze my hand. _He is Divergent._ We all march in unison towards the Pit. We climb a flight of stairs and travel through corridors. We get to a row of tables, and there are guns sitting on them. Once we are armed, we go towards the exit.

_I can start changing things now; I could keep Will alive, and Natalie. No, I thought. I can't keep everyone alive. Only the people that are necessary._

I see dauntless leaders watching us as we make our way towards the exit. Someone helps Uri on the train, and he helps me on, trying to keep his face emotionless in the presence of the dauntless leaders. "Five," Uri whispers in a voice so quiet that only I can hear him. I smile at the nickname. "You alright?" I nod.

But as we get off the train, a wave of dauntless separates Uri and me. He nods at me as he gets pulled away. I notice that I am right behind Tobias- Four and Tris. I see Tori push a grey clothed Abnegation councilman on the floor and killing him. Tori- the woman who helped me through this. I had an urge to kill Jeanine- of course I had that same urge when I was reading; when Divergent was only a book.

I hear Eric and another dauntless leader- a woman- talking, probably about how the simulation works. Eric stops when he sees Tobias, and grins at the sight of him. "Look," he says. "The legendary Four. No one will compare me to you now." He draws his gun and points it at Tobias's head. "Think anyone would notice if he got shot?" He said. "Go ahead," the woman said. Eric clicks the bullet into its chamber.

"Get your gun away from his head," Tris says. Her gun is out. "You won't shoot me," Eric says. "Interesting theory," she says. Tris shoots him in the foot. He screams, grabbing his foot in pain. I take the chance and shoot his other foot. He yelps as he falls down on the ground, and I look down at him, smirking. Tobias and Tris gape at me. "Shut your mouths, you two are going to catch flies." I say to them. "You're divergent?" Tris asks me. I nod. "Later," I say. I hear a gunshot, and I see Tris fall. "Run," she says. "Both of you." "Not happening," I say as Tobias and I help her up.

We are surrounded. "Divergent rebels," Eric says. "Surrender your weapons." I hear another gunshot, and this time it hits me in the foot. I scream in pain, falling to the floor. Tris and Tobias help me up. "Thanks," I say, gritting my teeth.

A gun barrel pushes me forward, and I hobble on one foot behind Tobias and Tris. Jeanine sits in her chair, smiling smugly at the three of us. I would try to kill her, but the pain in my foot burns. "You two," she says, pointing at Tris and I. "I expected. The trouble with your aptitude tests. But you Tobias, or should I say Four, managed to elude me."

I watch Jeanine and Tobias share some comments **(A/N: Same as book)** until I hear Jeanine say: "I can control what you see and hear, so I created a new serum that will adjust your surroundings to manipulate your will."

"Tobias you will be the first test subject. "Beatrice and Emily however…" She smiles evilly. "You two are too injured to be of much use, so your execution will occur at the end of this meeting." I watch as Tobias kisses Tris- he thinks it will be the end. Before I could witness much more, a guard hits me in the face and everything goes black.

I wake up in an empty room. I see spiders-but not tiny ordinary spiders- huge venomous ones. And this is not a simulation. I can tell the Erudite are watching my every move through this- proving I'm a coward. But I'm not. I scream as they start biting every part of my body, and I figure out-that if they continue this, I'll die eventually. And no one will come to save me.

I hear a pound on the door, and gunshots. I see dauntless guards dead on the floor. I look up to see who it is. "Tris?" I say. "No time!" She says, as she pulls me out of the glass containing the spiders. Her mom waits for us outside.

"Thanks," I say to Tris and her mom. They nod. "Don't mention it." I hear dauntless guards catching up to us. "Run!" I yell. The three of us run as fast as we can with Tris's shoulder and my foot, away from the dauntless. Natalie looks at Tris. "Go to your father and brother to the alley on the right. Take her with you. Knock twice three times then six times." She says. "I'll distract them." "No," she says. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She smiles. "Be brave. Beatrice. I love you." A pang of jealousy goes down my chest. When was the last time my mom said those words to me? Usually all she does is neglect me, she feeds me, she clothes me, gave me a room and everything in it. That's it. We never spend any time together. All she does is give me things.

I realize what I have to do. "Go," I say to Tris. "But-" I give her a death glare. "Okay," she says. I hobble over to Natalie. I shoot the dauntless guard who was about to kill her. Eventually all the dauntless guards were either dead or unconscious. "Thank you," she says to me. "You helped save my life," I say. "I had to return the favor." We run as fast as possible as we could to Tris who was staring wide eyed at a dead Will. **(A/N: Sorry to all Will lovers and Will/Christina lovers who thought I was going to keep Will alive!)**

We rush to the door, and Natalie pounds on the door- twice then three times then six times. Tris's brother- Caleb- answers the door. "Mom, Beatrice." He says. He looks at Tris. "Are you shot?" He says to her. "Let's go inside," she says. Caleb looks at me as if he just found out I was here. "This is Emily," Tris says. Her father, Andrew, comes and helps Tris across the room. Meanwhile, Caleb helps me. "What happened to you?" Asks a man on the other side of the room. _Marcus. God, do I want to kill him._ "They put me into a room with spiders and tried to kill me with their bites," I say to him coldly.

Natalie helps me take the bullet out of my foot, and stitches the wound. It was painful. Once both Tris and I are fixed up, the son of the devil Marcus speaks up. "We can't stay here for long," he says. He looks at us. "Do you two know anything about the dauntless strategy?" He says. "It's not dauntless strategy," I say. "This entire thing is controlled by the Erudite. Ninety percent of the dauntless are sleepwalking right now. They're in a simulation and they don't know what they're doing. The only reason we're not like them is…" Tris and I exchange looks. "The mind control doesn't affect us," she says.

"Mind control?" Tris's dad says. "They don't know that they're killing people?" We shake our heads. "That's awful," Marcus says. "Waking up and realizing what you've done…" _HE'S ONE TO TALK! HE ABUSED HIS SON!_

"We need to wake them up," I say. "It's all in dauntless headquarters," I say. "The data." They all gape at me for a while, and then Tris says, "she's right." "Are you sure?" Her dad asks. We nod. "It's an informed guess," Tris says. "And it's the best we have." She says.

Tris, her parents, Caleb, Marcus, and I will go to the headquarters. "Alright," I say as we reach the train tracks. "You guys will have to jump in." I help Tris's dad on the train.

I stare blankly at the window. Eventually, I notice we're by the roof. I turn to them. "When I say jump, jump." I say. "Onto the roof?" Marcus says. "Are you people insane?" "Insane, no." Tris says. "Dauntless, yes." She says. I look at Tris's parents and Marcus. They will go first. Then Tris, Caleb, and I will go. "You three go," I say, looking at them. "Jump!" They jump, then we jump. I see Caleb and her father helping Marcus up. I wish he fell.

"Okay," Tris says as we get to the roof. We look down at the bottom. "There's a net at the bottom," she says. "Don't think, just jump." She turns and jumps and I go after her. Caleb lands on top of me. "Ow!" I groan.

We walk towards the Pit, to the control rooms. "Whoever's there, a voice shouts, "surrender your weapons and put your hands up!" PETER, I thought. _All I wanted to do is SHOOT him with my weapon._ "How are you awake?" Tris demands. "The dauntless leaders evaluated my records and removed me from the simulation." He says. "Because you already have murderous tendencies?" I snarl at him. I'm not murderous!" He says. I raise an eyebrow. Tris and I aim our guns at his skull. "Where are the computers?" "You won't shoot me." We shoot art both of his arms, and his screams fill the hallway. I punch him in the jaw for good measure.

"Let's go," Tris says. "Get up you scumbag," I say to Peter. Caleb glares at me. "First of all, you want him to walk, and you call him scumbag?" He says. "Do you seriously want to know what he did during initiation?" I say, leveling his glare. He shakes his head, and Tris is practically having the same talk with her father.

"You guys stay here," she says. "We can't stay here while you risk your life!" I say. "I need you to. Trust me." She says. She leaves. A few minutes later, dauntless soldiers surround us. I grab my gun and start shooting at them.

Tris and Tobias come up to us. "We got the data," she says to me. "They're awake." "Dad?" Caleb asks her. She shakes her head. "We have to go," says Tobias a bit shakily. We all get on the train to Amity. I sit there, wondering if Uri's okay, and what's going on with him. The dauntless have woken up by now. I drift off to sleep.

"_Beatrice Eaton." It was the voice again. "Nice change of events. Keeping Natalie alive could be very useful for the next books." I nod. "Thanks." I say. "It is time, Beatrice," the voice says. "While you are in this safe house, tell Four and Tris your secret. Your real name. That you are a book jumper. The Divergent Jumper. Trust me it's safe." I nod. Everything goes black._

I wake up; I'm still on the train. We have no faction, but yet a blanket of calm settles over me, knowing that I will no longer have to keep my identity a secret, and we will leave Amity soon, and I will see Uri again.

**A/N: There it is! I kept Natalie alive for you! Yes, somewhere in Chapter 15 "Emily" will spill her secret! **

**I have some story ideas I want to share with you all, PM me if you want me to write them. :) **

**Finding Love Again: ****Set three years after Allegiant. It has been three years since Tris died and Tobias is depressed all the time. What if Tobias slowly learns to fall in love all over again, with a girl who knows what its like to lose a loved one? A girl who is calm and logical. This will be a Tobias/Cara fan fiction. I am a MAJOR fourtris shipper, I just thought of a different idea. The ghost of Tris will appear in the story. Please PM me if you want me to write this. :)**

**A Night Under the Stars:**** This will be a Harry Potter one-shot. It will be set after the battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are struggling with the losses that have happened during the battle, and the fact that their best friend Harry is too depressed to even acknowledge them. They spend a night together under the stars to discuss it all. A fluffy Romione fan fiction. Please PM me if you want me to write this. :) Sorry If you're not part of this fandom, but get used to us potterheads :)**

**Continue to review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Amity

Chapter 14: Amity

**A/N: To all PJO/HOO fans, its Jason Grace's birthday! I'm now in Insurgent territory! You lucky ducks, two chapters in one day! You're lucky I have nothing to do…**

Random middle school Ohio girls don't own divergent, unfortunately.

I sit on the train, looking at the Amity farms. Someone nudges my shoulder. "Emily, we have to jump." It was Tobias. I nod. Peter-the scumbag- jumps first, and then Marcus- son of the devil- jumps next, then Caleb then Natalie, then me, then Tris and Tobias. I see Tobias opening the gate to let us in, and we walk in the headquarters as a small pack.

Looking at Tobias's arm around Tris, I start to miss Uri. I _know _he's okay, at Candor headquarters, since I read the books, but I miss him. I miss his arms around me, his touch. I wonder how worried he is about me, probably worried sick. He doesn't know where I am, or if I am safe and alive, and the thought brings me to tears. I wish I could run to where he is, and hug him, tell him I'm alright, but I have things to do here in Amity first. I have to tell Tobias and Tris the truth. The voice confirmed that.

I look up, and realize that we're nearing Amity headquarters. We walk through an orchard, and I start to smell ripe apples and fresh soil.

As soon as we're close, Marcus comes to the front of the group. "I know where to go," he says. He leads us through some buildings, and opens one of the doors. We walk through the building, and he stops before a room, where the Amity representative, Johanna Reyes, is staring out the window.

"Thank God," she says when she sees Marcus. They talked together for a moment, until she looks over her shoulder at the rest of us. "Oh my," she says looking at Peter. "I'll send for a doctor. You all can stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together," she says. She eyes Tobias, Tris, and I. "They probably won't be too enthusiastic about a dauntless presence in their compound. I of course ask you to turn down your weapons. Tobias and I hand her our guns. I knew that Tris still had hers.

"My name is Johanna Reyes," she says, extending a hand to me, then Tris and Tobias. "This is T—" Marcus starts, but Tobias interrupts. "My name is Four," he says. "This is Tris, Natalie, Emily, Caleb, and Peter." He says. She smiles. "Welcome to the Amity compound. Let us take care of you."

We do. I let a nurse put a salve on my bad foot. The Abnegation greet us, but mostly the others-especially Natalie and Marcus. Natalie comes up to me with a pink liquid. "Drink this," she says. "It is a sleeping medicine." I drink it, and find myself relaxing. Everything went black, that's all I could remember.

I wake up the next morning in a bed, hyperventilating. I saw Uri being shot at gunpoint again, just like in the simulation. When I realize it was not real, I get up and shower. When I come out, I see some Amity clothes, laid out on the bed for me, and a piece of bread. I look at it with disgust and set it aside. _PEACE SERUM._ I put them on and stare at my reflection at the mirror in the room. I smooth my brown hair, which goes down to my shoulders, and gaze at the reflection of my light-green eyes. I realize I look much better in dauntless clothes than in Amity clothes. I braid my hair into a ponytail.

Someone knocks on my door. Its Tris, Tobias, and Caleb. I notice Tris cut her hair. "What?" I ask them. "We have to go," Tris says. "The Amity are meeting to _decide our fate._" I laugh. "Never thought that would happen," I say. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't eat the bread." I say. "Why?" Tobias asks. "Cause, its filled with peace serum!" I say. They nod.

We go to a building made entirely of glass. When we walk inside I see that the building is an indoor garden. Groups of people in yellow were chatting all at once. We go and sit behind the cluster of Abnegations, until Johanna starts to speak. "Our faction has had a close relationship with Erudite for as long as any of us can remember, but we have also had a good relationship with Abnegation. We feel that the only way to maintain our relationship with both factions is to remain impartial and involved," she says. "Your presence here complicates that." Some silence.

"We have arrived at the conclusion that we will establish our faction's headquarters as a safe house for the other factions, under some conditions," she says. "No weaponry is allowed. If any serious conflict happens, everyone involved will have to leave. This conflict may not be discussed. Everyone must contribute to the welfare of the environment by working. We will report this to Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless as soon as we can," she finishes. "You can stay here if you can abide by these rules."

_We won't stay long._

That same evening, I sit in my room, swinging my legs. I think of what would be happening in the book Insurgent at this time. I think Tris, Tobias, and Caleb would be in Tobias's room, throwing knives at cheese? The idea gets me laughing hysterically. I realize that now would be a good time for… _the truth. How I am the divergent jumper._

I walk towards Tobias's room. _You can do this, Beatrice. You can do this. _

I knock on his door. Tobias opens it. He and Tris were lounging in his room. Tris smiles at me. "Hey Emily. What do you need?" She says. I take a deep breath_. I'm on good terms with Tris. Will she hate me after this? Will Tobias? Will they trust me more or less? Most likely less. Butterflies are in my stomach. This will take a LOT of explaining._

"I need to talk to you," I say. "Both of you." _I can and will do this._

**A/N: That's the end! MAJOR CLIFFIE! I'm so evil MUAHAHAHA! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth and Jessica

Chapter 15: The Truth and Jessica

**A/N: Here you go!**

Me: I own divergent!

Tris: No you don't.

Me: DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME! Okay I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does.

_Previously in The Divergent Jumper: I knock on his door. Tobias opens it. He and Tris were lounging in his room. Tris smiles at me. "Hey Emily. What do you need?" She says. I take a deep breath. I'm on good terms with Tris. Will she hate me after this? Will Tobias? Will they trust me more or less? Most likely less. Butterflies are in my stomach. This will take a LOT of explaining._

"_I need to talk to you," I say. "Both of you."_

They nod and I walk into the room. I take a deep breath. "I'm not from here," I say. They have puzzled looks on their faces. "What do you mean?" Tris asks. "Do you guys like reading books?" They look at each other and shrug. "Sometimes, Tris says. "Not really," Tobias says. "How would you react," I say, "If you were somehow chosen to jump into your favorite book to change the events of it, because of a bad ending?" I ask them. "I'd be sort of excited about it, but also nervous I'd mess it up a little," Tris says. "Why are you asking us?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm in that situation right now," I say. "Tris you are the main character in my favorite book Divergent. The events of the book are taking place. There are three books, Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant. I'm sorry to say this, you win the war, but Tris, you die at the end. "WHAT?" They say. "I was chosen, to jump into the book, and try and change the ending," I continue. "Tris, your mother was supposed to die in the first book, but I prevented that. I can save you. You and _Tobias_ just have to believe me."

"How do you know my name?" Tobias asks, suspicious. "I told you, I read the book, which tells me everything about you." I say. "You're Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. Your nickname is Four because you have Four fears: heights, tight spaces, shooting the woman, and your dad." I say. I turn to Tris. "You are Beatrice Prior. Your parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior, and Caleb is your brother. You have seven fears, but I think you overcame one of them," I say, glancing at Tobias.

They both gape at me. I shrug as if it is no big deal, but it is actually a HUGE deal. I decide not to tell them about the whole experiment thing or anything else about the future because that's a bad idea. "So," Tris says uncertainly. "You know what happens to us in the future?" I nod. "Yes." I say. "But it would not be a good idea to tell you that right now. A lot of people die in these books, but I can do my best to prevent them." I say. "Please, you have to believe me."

To my astonishment, they nod. "We do." _It's that easy? I didn't know it was that easy! Wait a second… then there's my real name…_ "One more thing," I say. "Emily Summers is not my real name," I say. "You see, ironically I was named after two book characters. Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. My first name is Beatrice. My last name is Eaton. Beatrice Eaton. I thought it would be best to keep that a secret because it would confuse everybody. But I promise it's only an ironic coincidence." I say.

Tobias laughs. "I hope that's what I can call Trissy in the future." Tris blushes. A moment of uncomfortable silence. "Will you tell us what happens?" Tris asks. "When the time comes," I say. More silence. "So," I say. "Is my secret safe?" They hesitate and nod slowly. "But only if you tell us what happens soon so we can try and stop the deaths." I nod. "Um, I'll-just-go-now." I leave the room, and I sigh of relief. That went well. Sort of. Better than I expected.

"Are you Beatrice AKA Emily?" A voice asks and I jump. I turn around to face an Amity woman. She was in her mid-twenties, about Tori's age **(A/N: I don't know Tori's exact age in the book so I'm going to say she's in her mid-twenties)**, she had red hair and green eyes, and looked exactly like Lily Potter from the Harry Potter series. **(A/N: I just HAD to do that! HUGE potterhead here! :)** I nod. "Why do you want to know?" I ask. She sighs. "You know how Tori mentioned a friend who book-jumped?" I nod. "Yes, she said she had a friend who jumped into the Hunger Games. She transferred to Amity."

"I'm the friend who book-jumped. I transferred to Amity," she says. "My name is Jessica." I nod.

**(A/N: I strongly advise you to skip the paragraph ahead unless you have read the Hunger Games series, or want the entire Hunger Games series to be spoiled for you. I PROMISE to try and not put major plot points in that paragraph.)**

"What did you do?" I ask. "Well, unlike you, I jumped into the beginning of the third book, so all I did was stop a couple of deaths, like Finnick's, and Prim's," she says. "It wasn't much. You jumped into the first book, of a series where the main character dies."

**(A/N: Okay, no more spoilers!)**

"Wait," I ask her. "How would you have been chosen to jump into Mockingjay?" I ask her. "We're already _in Divergent._" I tell her. "Well the mysterious voice that tells you what to do and brings you into the book in the first place, told me that it doesn't matter if you are already in another book, just that you love your chosen book." She says. "I didn't even know this was a book until I heard about you, Beatrice. I thought this was real." She says. "Maybe the world you lived in before you were chosen as the divergent jumper, maybe it was a book. "I highly doubt it, I say.

Some silence. "How did you tell everyone that you were a book jumper?" I ask her. "Well, I did something similar as you did, I flat out told everyone. It took some major convincing, but they believed me after a while. You got lucky." She says. "Did you have a love interest?" I ask her, thinking of Uri. "No," she says. "Actually I didn't." I nod.

"After you complete your mission, you can choose one of two things," she says. "You can choose to either stay in the book, or go back to your old world. Obviously I chose to go back to my old world, but if you really love Uriah…" She trails off. "I do, he's in my fear landscape," I say. "And how do you know his name?" She smirks. "Tori tells me stuff," she says. "Remember to be careful. You were wise not to tell them _everything._ Only tell them about the future when it is absolutely necessary." I nod. She gets up to leave. "Remember, Beatrice, I'm here for you." I nod. "Thanks Jessica." I say. "Are you divergent?" I ask her. "No," she says. "Purely Amity. That gives you another reason to be careful."

She leaves before I could say anything else.

I sit and eat breakfast alone the next day. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Jessica and I exchange smiles. She sits at a table, surrounded by a bunch of Amity. They were laughing.

The day wasn't very eventful.

The next morning, Jessica and I eat breakfast together. We talk a little about book jumping, and divergence. "So, you have aptitude for _four _factions?" I nod. "Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, and Amity." I say. "Don't get too worked up about being in the book. You also have to try and hide your divergence. I nod.

I see Tris fighting with Peter about the hard drive, and I suddenly wish I was in her position. Of course if I was, he would be dead. Jessica nudges my arm. "Don't even think about it," she says. The Amity take her away, and I recoil thinking about what they will do to her. They will put her on peace serum, and she will become all loopy.

The next day, I sit with Tobias, Caleb, Susan, and a couple of Abnegation. Tris comes over to our table and manages to get out a word. "Erudite."

**A/N: So, how do you guys like Jessica? When I finish this story I may do a prequel about her called 'The Mockingjay Jumper' which will be a crossover between divergent and hunger games. **

**I JUST LOVE TORTURING YOU ALL WITH CLIFFIES! :)**

**Continue reviewing, following, and favoriting! Thank you to the people who posted my 31 reviews (33 actually two were me LOL) and to the people who are following me, and the people that have my story on their favorites list.**


	16. Chapter 16: Leaving

Chapter 16: Leaving

**A/N: Here you go! So sorry if this is too much like the book. It has a different thought process! That counts, right? Oh well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own divergent. It belongs to Veronica Roth. If I did own divergent, I would not be writing a fan fiction that changes the ending.

_Previously in the Divergent Jumper: The next day, I sit with Tobias, Caleb, Susan, and a couple of Abnegation. Tris comes over to our table and manages to get out a word. "Erudite."_

"Coming here?" Tobias asks. She nods. "Do we have time to run?" Tobias and Tris stare at me expectantly. "What?" I ask them. "You know the future," they say. "What happens?" I sigh. They can't depend on my knowledge too much, but I don't see the harm. "Disguises," I say. "We can pretend to be Amity."

"Those of us who aren't dressed like Amity should go to the dormitories then," Marcus says. "The rest of you put your head down and try to mimic their behavior." I look down at my yellow shirt and red pants. I'm all set. I pull my wavy brown hair out of its ponytail so it goes down to my shoulders. I look as tan as the Amity, because of my upbringing in Los Angeles.

Jessica comes over to my table and clings to me. "What are you doing?" I hiss at her. "Helping you," she says. "Amity girls cling to each other a lot and are always laughing. _You _are just staring at the ceiling." She gives me her red jacket. "Your tattoo is showing." I look down at my heart, with the words "one choice" at the bottom of it. I nod. "Listen, Beatrice," she says. "You're probably going to leave soon." I nod. "Remember to not let them depend on you too much. I almost messed up the ending to Mockingjay by doing that. Be careful about that divergence. Good luck," she says.

The people who went back to the dormitories are now with us. The door opens, and several Erudite members come in, and some dauntless traitors. Jessica links her arm in mine. "Start laughing," she hisses. "I just told you a joke. I laugh, and try to make it as real as possible. "Thanks," I mutter.

Johanna walks in with an Erudite woman. "Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for several members of Abnegation, four members of Dauntless, and a former Erudite initiate." _Friends? Ha! _"I told them they were here, but have moved on. They would like to search the compound."

I tense up as they start searching. "Relax," Jessica says. "They'll know who you are if you don't. Besides, you know this. You read the book." A Dauntless woman stops at where Tobias is sitting. "Your hair is pretty short for an Amity." She says. She sees the tattoo inside Tobias's shirt, I know it. The dauntless woman starts peeking in his shirt to see his tattoo.

He moves. He grabs the dauntless woman by the wrists, and yanks her forwards so she loses balance. She hits her head and falls. A gun goes off across the room. Someone screams, and we all dive under the table.

Tobias has the gun of the dauntless woman. He uses her as a shield and tries to shoot at the dauntless man right next to her. "Tris! A little help here?" He asks her. She takes out her gun, her hands shaking. Caleb leans forward and grabs it. He shoots at the dauntless man. He screams and collapses, giving Tobias a chance to shoot him in the head.

"Whoever's with us should start to run," I say. The Abnegation bolt for the door. I see the erudite woman aiming her gun at an Amity man in red and yellow Tris sees it too, and dives at the man so the gunshot hits the wall.

I snatch the gun from Caleb and point it at the erudite woman He follows the Abnegation out the door. "I'd put that down," I warn her. "I did go through a rigorous initiation and training period, and I'm betting that you didn't." The woman drops her gun.

I just now notice that the man was actually Peter. _I should have remembered that, I thought. What else will I forget? _

Jessica clutches my arm. "Good luck," she says. "We'll meet soon." I give her a quick smile, making sure my gun was still on the woman.

Peter, Tris, and Tobias walk towards the door. I follow them, walking backwards to keep my gun on the woman. When I reach the door, I slam the door between me and her.

We run. We run across the orchards and I hear shouts and car doors. "Split up!" Someone yells. I grab the nearest arm I could find and the runner pulls me along at a fast pace. I hear screaming. The Abnegation. As soon as we reach the fence, the runner looks down at me. It was Tobias. "Thanks," I say, gasping for air. "Don't mention it," he says.

We reach the fence. I look up at who was with us. Caleb, Susan, Natalie, Tris, and Tobias. We crawl through a little hole in the fence. "Where are the others?" Whispers Susan. "Gone," Tris says. We keep going. "I have…to stop." Susan says. She collapses to the ground, sobbing. I look at the city, tears spraining my face. I. miss. Uri. Natalie's arm goes around mine. "Are you okay?" She asks me. "I'm fine, I just miss my boyfriend that's all." I say. "I don't know where he is." Okay, that was sort of a lie, but how exactly did he get to Candor headquarters? Were they stuck on the streets before they got there? When did they get there?

We follow the railroad tracks to the city. The gleam of a small train car comes. "It's coming," Tris says. "We should get on. "But, it's run by the Erudite." Replies Caleb. "I think it's worth the risk," I reply.

I swing myself in the car, helping Natalie in. I see a bunch of dark shapes in the train.

The factionless.

They spring up, their guns on us. I immediately take my gun out to defend myself. "I've never seen the Amity armed before, a factionless woman says. I look down at my clothes. Oh.

"They aren't Amity," a man with an eye patch said. "They're dauntless." _Edward, I thought. _"Whatever you are," the woman says, "you'll have to get off this train if you want to stay alive."

"We're running from the erudite," Caleb says. "If we stay on the train, it will be harder for them to find us. We would appreciate it if we could ride into the city with you." He finishes.

"Yeah?" Edward says. "What have you ever done for us?" "I helped you when no one else would," Tris pleads. "Remember?" Tobias steps forward. "My name is Tobias Eaton. I don't think that you want to push me off this train." He says. "Eaton? Really? Fine you can come. But when we get there, you have to come with us. We know someone that is looking for you." _Evelyn, I thought. His mother. _"Do you know?" Tris asks. "You know since-" I interrupt her. "All will be explained in due time." I say.

We stand in the doorway of the train car, all six of us in a line. I go first. As soon as we are all on solid ground, we follow Edward. Tobias, Tris, and Natalie are walking together, and Caleb and Susan are walking together. I walk in the middle, by myself, and think, what if I did find a way to stay with Uri? I wouldn't be here, I don't belong around here. I belong with Uri, Marlene, and Lynn. _No, I thought. You did the right thing. Your job is to get close with Four and Tris and tell them your secret, and you did. For now, the mission comes first. You'll see Uri later. Then I'll reassure him that I'm alright, and that I love him forever and always… BEATRICE! _

Edward stops at a building and forces the door open. We follow him into a dark room. I notice we are in a factionless storehouse.

The door opens, and a woman comes out. I could immediately tell she was Evelyn. "Come in," she says. Everyone looks confused except Tobias, whose eyes are widening by the second, me, with an indifferent look on my face as I walk into the room, and Natalie, who embraces Evelyn, which just makes Tris look more confused. "Evelyn," Tobias says, shakily.

I never thought a mouth could open that far, until I saw Tris.

"Hello," she says to Tobias. "You look older." "Yes, the passage of time does that to a person," he replies to her. She smiles. "You've finally come—" "Not for that reason. We only came because our only escape from erudite was to tell your lackeys my name." He says. "I see," says Evelyn.

Her eyes go to Tobias and Tris's hands. They were intertwined. "Introduce me to your fellow refugees," she says. "This is Tris Prior, her brother Caleb, you know Natalie, their friend Susan Black, and—he looks at me and I give him a look that says don't use my real name—Emily Summers one of the dauntless-borns." He says.

They talk for a bit, until I hear Evelyn say "Evelyn Johnson is the name I prefer, particularly among a pack of Abnegation." "Um," I say, "last time I checked I was a dauntless born. She smiles at me, and it was the fake smile to beat all fake smiles. "Of course," she says. They continue talking and the battle of the voices continue: _and maybe Uri and I will go out on another date, and we'll go on a romantic walk… BEATRICE! _"Anyway," Evelyn was saying, "it's time for dinner." She gestures towards the door, and we go towards it.

The factionless heat up food in a fire, and we eat dinner. I eat my food in silence while everyone was chattering. Until I hear Tobias say: "Emily beat him up during initiation, and then during the simulation Tris and Emily shot him in the arms." "What?" I say, dazed. "Peter," he says. "Well done," Edward says. I nod. I continue eating.

As soon as dinner was over, I grabbed a sleeping bag and a blanket and found an empty corner. I climb into the bag, thinking of Uri. _I will come soon for you. I love you forever and always. _

I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I wanted to procrastinate, but I told myself you are going to sit here and write this chapter before you even think about seeing fireworks! Happy Fourth of July!**

**To everyone who read TFIOS, 'forever and always' for Uriah and Beatrice/Emily is like Hazel and Augustus's 'okay.'**


	17. Chapter 17: Reunions Mixed With Serum

Chapter 17: Reunions Mixed With Serum

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This may be good, it may not, I don't know. But Enjoy! Continue to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Surely a girl who isn't even 13 yet can't own divergent, can they? No, divergent belongs to the one and only Veronica Roth.**

I get up the next morning, still thinking of Uri. I walk towards the women's bathroom down the hall, and shower. When I get out there are a bunch of clothes from different factions all over the place. I grab a dauntless shirt and black dauntless jeans. Perfect. I try to smooth my hair as much as I can, and look in the mirror.

I walk out of the bathroom, and I am a little bit surprised to see Tobias and Tris standing right by the door, waiting for me. "What is it?" I ask them. "We want to figure out what's going on at Candor headquarters with the dauntless," Tris says. "We thought you could come with us. I know how much you miss Uriah," she says with a faint smile. "We also think it was a good idea, because you know the future," Tobias says. I sigh. I turn to Tris. "Where's your mom?" I ask her. "She went to Abnegation with Caleb and Susan." _Forever and Always, Uri. _"I will." I say.

I look at the Candor headquarters building. It's pretty big, and it has the sign that says Merc is Mart, and I knew that it used to be Merchandise Mart but the Candor always refer to it as Merciless Mart. But I light up as I see the dull, grey building, because Uri is somewhere in there.

Here we go, I think. We walk through the doors of Candor headquarters. The lobby is large and well lit, with a black marble floor. The room is crowding with armed dauntless.

A dauntless soldier approaches us with a gun, pointed at Tobias. "Identify yourselves," she says. "Four," he says. "And this is Tris and that's Emily. All dauntless." He says. "Are you armed?" She asks. "Well, we're dauntless aren't we?" They took all our weapons.

The soldiers surround Tobias and Tris. "Um, what are you doing?" I ask. "We have been instructed to arrest your friends upon their arrival." _They think that they were running the simulation. _"But… but… they didn't do anything! They didn't run the simulation!" I say. "We don't know that for sure," they say. They escorted them away before I could say anything else.

Another soldier comes up to me. "Your friends are in the room three doors to your right." All I could think of was Uri at the moment. I walk. One door. Two doors. Three doors.

I see a large, open, room, and it looks like a lobby. Dauntless men, women, and children were everywhere. I look around the room, until a hand pulls me in. "Emily! Thank goodness." It was Shauna. "Uriah's been worried sick!" "Listen," I say to her. "I came with To-Four and Tris." I say. "Where are they?" She asks, her face filling with concern. "Well, they thought that they were running the simulation, when they were really trying to stop it." She looks at me questioningly. "Long story." I say and she nods. "They're going to use truth serum on them," I say. More silence. No one knows what to say.

"We'd better get going," she says. "I don't know what Uriah would do if we keep him waiting any longer!" We walk towards three people, and as we got closer to them I realize that it was Uri, Marlene, and Lynn.

"EM!" I was hugged really tight. "Marlene," I say. "Let me breathe," I say. "Fine." She says. Someone turns me around. I was staring right into the brown eyes of Uri. "Five," he says. "You had me worried sick." I chuckle. "I know, torturing you is the best part of this relationship. We kiss, and it feels like the whole world is gone, and it's only me and him. Yeah, totally staying in divergent.

A Candor man walks in the room. "Attention," he says, and everyone stops what they were doing. I pull away from Uri to listen to him. "Some of your dauntless friends are in the cell, if you would like to see them. I turn to face Uri, Marlene, and Lynn. "Four and Tris," I say.

I end up going with Christina to see them. "Are you okay?" I say to Christina, whose face is puffy. "I'm fine," she says. "Just miss Will, that's all." I nod. The door opens and we walk in. Christina, Tris, and Tobias talk for a while until she leaves.

"You guys will be fine," I say. "I know the future." "Is Zeke really a traitor? Tobias asks. "No," I say. "He's an erudite spy." I look up at the ceiling. "We have to go."

No one talks as I escort them to the room. They go to the center of the room, towards the two empty chairs and I sit on the nearby bench next to Uri, who rubs my back. _Here we go, I thought. _I was relieved I was not taking the serum, but worried all the same for Tobias and Tris.

**(A/N: I'm not describing the truth serum scene in this. That's what the book is for. All I will describe is Beatrice/Emily's silent thoughts and reactions, and any part that involves her.)**

Tobias goes first. I watch with silent anger as he told everyone his real name, his parents' names, and why he transferred. He shouldn't have to do this it's bad enough in Insurgent. Now, I am watching this in person. I heard everyone gasp and I realize that Tobias just revealed that he is divergent.

Uri squeezes my hand as everyone quiets down. I continue listening as Tobias continues talking about what happened that day. As soon as he is done, the Candor whisper: "thank you for your honesty." That makes me sick.

Tris comes up to the center of the room, and injects herself with the syringe. I watch with the same silent anger as Tris answers whatever ridiculous question they ask her. I hear him say: "Tris could you please tell us what happened during the day of the attack?" I tense up under Uri's arm. Her description will include me in it. I know it. "I woke up," she says, "I was in the simulation, and I played along until I found Tobias. What I didn't know, was that one of my friends, Emily, was behind us."

"What happened after you were separated?" He says. "Jeanine tried to have me killed, but then my mom saved me. Jeanine also tried to have Emily killed but we saved her, then my mom was also almost killed, then Emily saved her, let's just say there was lots of saving."

She then talked a little about her and Tobias in the simulation room, until I hear her say she is divergent. More collective gasps. "So," the man says. "I'm guessing Emily's divergent too?" Tris nods a little. More gasps. Uri squeezed my hand so tight I'm surprised it isn't purple.

Then I heard her talk about Will, and how she killed him. I tense up at the thought of that, another person I failed to save. "Thank you for your honesty," they say.

_I hear the voice again: "Beatrice. I notice you and Uri are together. Tell him." It says. "Tell him what?" I ask. "Tell him the truth." "The truth?" I ask. "He won't believe me!" I say. "He loves you, he'll believe you, you'll see. Just do it." "Okay," I say hesitantly._

We leave the truth serum room. "I'm sorry that you had to tell everyone that," Uri says. "No, no, it's not your fault." I say. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER CAUSE I'M EVIL! I know, not one of my longest chapters.**

**In the next chapter 'Forever and Always' Beatrice/Emily will spill the beans to Uri! There will be lots of Uri/Emily fluff in the next chapter! But for now I'll leave you hanging…**


	18. Chapter 18: Forever and Always

Chapter 18: Forever and Always

**A/N: Okay, this is just a short, fluffy filler chapter. Enjoy! :)**

_Previously in the Divergent Jumper: I hear the voice again: "Beatrice. I notice you and Uri are together. Tell him." It says. "Tell him what?" I ask. "Tell him the truth." "The truth?" I ask. "He won't believe me!" I say. "He loves you, he'll believe you, you'll see. Just do it." "Okay," I say hesitantly._

_We leave the truth serum room. "I'm sorry that you had to tell everyone that," Uri says. "No, no, it's not your fault." I say. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something."_

We walk into an empty room. _If I could talk to Tobias and Tris about this, I should be able to talk to my boyfriend who's in my fear landscape. _I sigh loudly. "I'm not from here, Uri." I say. "What do you mean, Em?" He asks. "I mean, I'm not from this world!" I say. "You know how in books, there are these fictional worlds? Well… I was sort of transported into one of them… and I am sort of in one right now…" I say. He gapes at me.

"What would happen if you were somehow chosen to jump into your favorite book to change a bad ending?" I ask him. "That would be awesome!" He says. "Not really." I say. "Because I'm in that situation right now. I'm in my favorite book series. There are three books, Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant." I say. "Currently we're in Insurgent." "What's the bad ending?" He says. "The main character is our one and only Tris. We win the war but Tris dies, Marlene dies, and Lynn dies." I say. "You die too." At this point tears were streaming down my face. "You all sacrifice yourselves. I can try to prevent that, all you have to do is believe me," I say. At this point I was full-out crying.

I feel myself being enveloped into a hug. "It's okay," he says. "I believe you." "Seriously?" I ask him. He nods. "But why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He says. "Well, first of all, I didn't think it was okay to just yet. You know, it could change the events too soon." He nods. "Your name isn't Emily, is it?" I nod.

"I was ironically named after two divergent characters. Beatrice, and Tobias. I am ironically named Beatrice Eaton." He smiles. "Should I call you Beatrice, or Emily?"

I smile. "Call me Emily," I say. "That or Five." I say. He laughs. "But not Beatrice."

"Okay Beatrice," he says.

"Shut up Uri. Oh, and your brother's not a traitor, he's an Erudite spy." I say. "Really?" He says. I nod.

Hand in hand, we walk to the room where all the dauntless are staying.

We find Marlene in the dorms. "Where have you two been?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows. "Nowhere!" We say. "Sure…" She says. "Have you guys seen Lynn?" We shake our heads.

"Em!" A voice calls. It was Lynn. "I have now," I say to Marlene. I walk over to her. I see Tris with her. "Welcome to… where the dauntless are staying!" I say to her. She smiles. "What's up, Lynn?" I say. "Could you maybe get some of the smaller girls to give up some pairs of clothing?" I nod.

I walk to some, maybe fourteen-fifteen year old girls and ask them for some clothes. Eventually, I have a pile of them. Shauna hands me a dress for Tris, even if none of us would need them anytime soon at this rate.

"Here," I say to Tris, giving her some clothes. "Shauna even gave you a dress." I say. "Who's Shauna?" She asks. "My sister," relies Lynn. "She was in Four's initiate class. I told her none of us would need a dress anytime soon, though." She says. "It may be easier to fight in a dress," Marlene comments. "Your legs would have freer movement, and who cares if your underwear is flashing if you're kicking the crap out of them."

"What about flashing underwear?" Uri says, walking over to us and putting his arm around my waist. "Whatever it is, I'm in." I punch him in the ribs, hard. "What was that for?" I shrug. "Fun."

"Some of us are going to the Hancock building," says Uri. "You all should come. We're leaving now." "I'll go," Tris says. "Me too," says Lynn. "Me three," I say. "Ready to go?" Lynn says. We nod.

Uri and I stare at each other and the same message comes to our eyes: _Forever and Always._ "Hey lovebirds!" Lynn calls out. "Hurry up or we're going without you!" We laugh and follow her.

**A/N: Okay, how was that one? In the next chapter, the Erudite attack. Oh yeah, two people have asked me what I should do with Marlene since Uri and Emily are head over heels for each other. I think it would be really cool to do Marlene/Lynn. The Marlene/Lynn idea was inspired by my best friend. Some Marlene/Lynn action will be in Chapter 20. I don't think I'm going to kill off Marlene or Lynn :) **


	19. Chapter 19: Erudite Ruins Everything

Chapter 19: Erudite Ruins Everything

**A/N: Okay, so the erudite attack happens in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

I don't own divergent.

_Previously in the Divergent Jumper: "Some of us are going to the Hancock building," says Uri. "You all should come. We're leaving now." "I'll go," Tris says. "Me too," says Lynn. "Me three," I say. "Ready to go?" Lynn says. We nod._

_Uri and I stare at each other and the same message comes to our eyes: Forever and Always. "Hey lovebirds!" Lynn calls out. "Hurry up or we're going without you!" We laugh and follow her._

We go to the elevator, and go up to the top of the building. I see a bit of blue from someone's shoulder, and I lean in to get a good look.

But then, guns go off. I see dauntless soldiers with blue armbands standing outside, carrying weird looking guns. _It was the simulation. They are here to hunt the Divergent. There's really nothing to change here, I thought. Who would want to save Eric? _

One of the blue beams on the gun was held at Uri and I's chests, and we fall, on top of each other. The pain I feel diminishes to a dull ache, and Uri and I manage to get up. We look at the sleeping bodies on the floor. "You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, you?" "Fine," I say. "No one we know dies here. Except Eric and I have no intention of saving him." I say. "He dies? Thank goodness," he says. "Jeanine dies too, eventually," I say.

"Everyone awake in this is…" I trail off. "Divergent," he finishes for me. We see Tris up ahead. "Tris!" Uri calls. She looks at Uri. "Divergent?" She asks. He nods. "You two can check the third floor," she says. "Tell everyone to evacuate." We nod and run to the third floor.

We see some people in the simulation upstairs. Uri and I step on people's stomachs and ankles, searching for the signs of pain. I step on a woman's ankle, and she winces a bit. The woman looked like she was in her thirties. "Listen," I say to her. "You need to escape this place." I look at the dauntless traitors and when they looked away, the woman sprinted to the exit.

I grab a fallen dauntless traitor's gun, and I turn around. A dauntless traitor was standing right behind me. When I look around, hoping to see Uri, I see him just a little farther away, in the firm grip of another dauntless traitor. _Crap._

Wait, I still have a gun! I aim it at the dauntless traitor, but he takes out his gun and fires it in the air. Startled for a moment, I put the gun down, giving just enough time for him to get a firm grip on me.

The dauntless traitors drag Uri and I to the second floor, towards the short row of Divergent standing there. Eric smiles cruelly when he sees me. _Yep, definitely not saving him. _

"You got _her_ here," he says to the dauntless traitors, "well done. I heard she had an aptitude of four factions, unheard of." Both Tris and Uri's eyes widen. I look at Uri and try to give him a message that we are not going to die here and now, that we will be saved. He nods. "I also want one gun on her at all times. A man puts a gun on my head. Uri's eyes widen. I give him another message saying, I'm fine, and we're all going to be fine.

Eric paces around the row of divergents. He stops at a Candor boy to my right. "Divergence doesn't finish developing until the age of twenty-five," he says. He shoots at the boy, and I hear a strangled scream. DEFINITELY _NOT saving Eric! _

He stops in front of me. "You are also quite young," he says to me. "You know most divergent get two factions on their tests. Some get one. Three…. is bad. But four… that shouldn't be allowed, don't you think?" He says. His gun is on me. I have no weapon. I didn't think it would come to this. Where are you, loyal dauntless? Suddenly, Tris, next to me, lurches forward, and puts her knife in Eric's neck. He collapses. I shoot her a grateful look, and Uri does too.

Then, all Hades breaks loose. **(A/N: PJO reference! If you don't know what that means, it means complete chaos happens) **

More dauntless are in the room—loyal dauntless. Uri grabs my arm, and starts shooting at the traitors. The gunshots stop then.

We won. Everyone was waking up now, and I could hear endless chatter. Uri and I go out into the elevator bank. "I told you we'd be fine," I say. "In the book, the loyal dauntless come and save us."

"Did the book say anything about you almost getting killed?" He says. "You know I'm not in the book," I say. "So, I die?" He says. I nod solemnly. "And Tris, and Marlene, and Lynn, and a couple of others." I say.

He leans in for a kiss, and I kiss him back, and I feel like time just stopped.

"Em?" He says. "Yes?" I say. "Sometimes, Erudite ruins everything."

**A/N: There you go! If you're a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson fan, go to my profile page and check out my latest story, 'Love and Hate's Daughter'! **

**Okay so in the next chapter 'Confessions to Emily' some Marlene/Lynn will happen. Basically both Marlene and Lynn love each other, and they both trust Emily to keep it a secret from the other person. Emily will tell eventually, and Marlene/Lynn will be born! :)**

**Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	20. Chapter 20: Confessions to Emily

Chapter 20: Confessions to Emily

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! There is a lot of Marlene/Lynn in this!**

I was in the cafeteria, eating with Uri, Marlene, and Lynn. I noticed Caleb came here with Natalie… and _Marcus. _"Em, I need to talk to you," Lynn says. "Alone." "Okay…" I say. We go to an empty room nearby. She sighs. "I like Marlene, no, I love her." I gape at her. "Go ahead stare at me all you want Em," she says. "No," I say. "Not that. Listen, if you love her, you have to follow your heart." I finish. "But what if Marlene thinks I'm weird? I have to go. Promise not to tell anyone, especially Marlene?" She says. I sigh and nod. "Good." She leaves the room, and I sigh.

We get back to the table in the cafeteria, where Caleb was sitting with Tris, Tobias, Uri, and Marlene. "So," Lynn says. "You're her brother. I guess we know who got the good genes."

I don't listen to that conversation.

-The next day-

"Quiet down!" Jack Kang, the leader of Candor, says. "What seems to me to require more investigation, are the Divergent. If you are a divergent, please step forward so we can hear from you." He says. I look down at Uri and I's intertwined hands. I let go and start to come forward. "Stay," I say to him. "They don't know about you, it will only make things more complicated." I say.

Tobias and Tris move forward too, and so do a couple of Candor. But everyone's attention is focused on the son-of-the-devil Marcus. "You, Marcus?" Jack says. Marcus talks about how they didn't know about us, how they shouldn't be afraid, whatever. Anyone could think his tone is sincere.

Only three people in this room know him for who he really is. Tobias, Tris, and me.

"That wasn't their intention," Tris says. "They wanted to kill us."

"And what reason would the Erudite have to kill you?" Jack says. _Seriously, how could he be so stupid?_

They keep talking, until Jack says, "I assume they came here for people like you, and while I am concerned for your safety, I don't think we can attack them just because they wanted to kill a fraction of our population.

"Just because? Just because?" I say, not able to hold in my thoughts anymore. "We're people too. And killing is a huge crime." I say to him. "Yes, Emily, but it would be for the greater good if we don't attack them." Jack says to me.

"Besides killing isn't the worst thing they can do to you," Tris says. "Controlling you is." "They shot you with needles," Tobias says. "Full of simulation transmitters."

"We know how simulations work." Jack says. "If they wanted to control us they would have done it right away." He says.

"But—" Tris says. "I know you're under a lot of stress Tris, but I can't launch an attack based on a little girl's speculations."

"You don't make our decisions for us, Kang." Tobias says. The dauntless shout their assent. "You are not the leader of our faction!"

"Yes, you all have a point. You all can storm down the erudite compound if you wish, but you will do so without our support, and you all are greatly outnumbered and unprepared."

"I thought so," he says smugly. "I will contact Jeanine Matthews about the peace treaty." He says. _What a cowardly man, I thought. _

I also noticed that Marlene and Lynn were looking at each other the way Uri looks at me.

-Page breaker-

Later that day, I was in a room with Marlene, who wanted to talk to me about something. "What is it?" I ask. "Promise you won't judge me?" She says. "Of course," I say. "I promise."

"Okay. I'm in love with Lynn." She says. "You are?" I say. "Please don't tell anyone," she says. "Especially Lynn, she'd think I was crazy." She says.

"You know," I say, thinking of the conversation I had yesterday with Lynn. "Maybe she wouldn't."

"Maybe," she says. "But you can't be sure." She walks out of the room.

_This is complicated I thought. Two people came and told me at different times that they were in love with each other. I should tell, but I promised them. But no, the only reason they don't want me to tell is because the other person will think they are crazy._

I came out of the room to find Uri giving Zeke a bro-hug.

I watch everyone talk for a while until I say. "I need to talk to you Lynn, Marlene." I say. I lead them back into the empty room. "Marlene, I talked to Lynn yesterday and she says that she loves you." Lynn looked like she was going to kill me. "Lynn, I talked to Marlene just now who said she was in love with you." Marlene looked like she wanted to kill me too.

"I have to go now," I say, hoping that this works.

I listen to the conversation about the erudite, and eventually, Marlene and Lynn come back.

"So, Lynn was saying. "Let's listen in."

Everyone leaves, and I start to follow, until Lynn and Marlene hold me back.

"Emily," Lynn says. "We're together. We owe you."

I smile.

**A/N: Did you like the Marlene/Lynn?**


	21. Chapter 21: Not Your Fault

Chapter 21: Not Your Fault

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

_I, poseidon's hufflepuff daughter, am not Veronica Roth, no matter how much I want to be, therefore I do not own divergent. If I owned divergent, I would not be making a fanfiction that changes the end of Allegiant._

I pick at my spaghetti. Just 12 hours before we can hear what Jeanine has to say to Jack Kang. "You okay?" Uri sits next to me, and Marlene sits across from us. "Fine," I say. "Nervous of what Jeanine has to say."

_I am not nervous, I think. But bad things will happen. Shauna gets paralyzed in this part._

"…and Lynn and I talked, and when we realized we both loved each other, we got together!" Marlene was saying to Uri. "And it's all thanks to your girlfriend here," she says, looking at me. I mumble a soft "you're welcome." But I was looking at something else.

I see Tobias head towards the son-of-the-devil Marcus. I read this part in Insurgent. Personally, I think Marcus deserves it. He starts beating Marcus up, and says the words that were in his fear landscape: "this is for your own good."

And something completely disgusting: everyone was laughing at this. Uri, Marlene, and I sit there, while everyone around us is laughing. I don't see how this is funny. Tris stops him, but I understand why he did it. Seriously, living sixteen years with the son-of-the-devil is probably a form of torture.

-The next day-

Uri takes my hand. "Ready to go?" I nod. Uri and I were in a building on the left side of the bridge, with Zeke on the right side, to cover Tris, Tobias, Lynn, and Shauna from a distance. I'm a little disappointed that I'm not in the middle of it, but I can try to help from a distance, but I have sort of forgotten what happens in this part.

"Guys!" It was Zeke. "I have to help them take Jack to the infirmary! Go find the others!" Uri and I sprint down the stairs. _I hope it's not too late, I hope it's not too late. _

_And I'm too late. They should have chosen someone else to be the Divergent Jumper._

Shauna lies on the ground, in a pool of blood. "This happens in the book," I murmur quietly to Uri. "But I couldn't stop it. I'm a failure." Uri gently lifts up my chin so I'm looking straight in his eyes. "Listen Em, you are the strongest girl I know, you are definitely not a failure, understand?" I nod.

"Uriah, get the doctor, now!" Tobias says to him. He runs and gets the doctor. Tobias turns to me. "Emily, does she die?"

"No," I say. "No. But she will be confined to a wheelchair for life," I say.

Just then, Uri comes back with an erudite man I don't know, and Cara. With trembling hands, I help them set up the sheets for Shauna to lie on.

-Page breaker-

I sit in the lobby, tears in my eyes. If I failed at saving Shauna, what would happen when I try to save Tris, Uri, Lynn, and Marlene from their deaths?

"It's not your fault, Emily," a voice says from behind me. It was Tris. "There was nothing you could do."

"Actually," I say "There was. I could have been with you guys, and helping you but I wasn't. If I fail to do this, how will I save you? How will I save Uri, Lynn, and Marlene?" I say, helplessly.

"Em, I mean Beatrice, you saved my mom's life! You can't save everyone, and it's not like she died. You're amazing; you shouldn't be sitting here, and sulking!" She says.

Maybe she's right, I mean I haven't screwed up on anything huge, right? "You're right," I say. "I shouldn't be sitting and sulking! Thanks for that." I say. She nods. "Anytime."

"Beatrice." A voice calls. "It's been a while." I run over to Tori, whose leg was propped up on a pillow. "How's life?" She says. "Okay. I met your friend, Jessica." I say. "How is she? She says. "She's safe, in Amity," I say. "Good." She says.

"I saved Tris's mom. You know, she dies in the books." She nods. "Shauna never died in the books, but she was confined to a wheelchair her entire life."

"Emily, you can't save _everybody,_" she says. "You have to focus on what's important," she says. "You're right." I say.

-Page breaker-

All the dauntless were gathered between the bunk beds. "So," Tori says to Tris. "What were the terms?"

"There were three. Return Eric to the erudite. Report the names of the people who did not get shot with needles last time. And deliver the divergent to erudite."

"If Jack Kang is making deals with the erudite, we can't stay here. Any ideas of where to go?" She says.

"Home," I reply, tired of being useless. "We should take back our faction. We can break the security cameras so the erudite can't see us, and go home."

Someone yells, and the others join in, agreeing.

"Before we do that," a man who was standing behind Tori says. "We need to decide what happens to Eric. To let him stay here with the erudite, or execute him. _My mind chants: Execute him, execute him. _

"Eric is dauntless," Lauren says. "We decide what happens to him, not Candor." Everyone agrees.

"According to dauntless law, only dauntless leaders can perform an execution. All five of our leaders are dauntless traitors, so I think it's time we pick new ones," says Tori. "If you have suggestions, shout them out."

"You!" I call out to her. "Okay, any other suggestions? "Tris!" Someone in the crowd calls out. "Anyone else?" Uri and Tris call out "Emily!" _Oh no, not happening. _"Any others?" She says. "Harrison!" Someone calls out, and I notice that he is a middle-aged man with a blond ponytail.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to nominate Four," Tori says.

"We only need three leaders," Tori says. "We'll have to vote."

"No," Tris says. "I refuse my nomination."

"Are you sure?" Tori says. She nods.

"Me too," I call out. "You don't have to vote anymore." Tori looks at me, as if she knew I was going to decline. "Are you sure?" She says. I nod.

Uri rubs my hand. "You would have made a great leader," he whispers. "I know," I say. "But it will distract me from my mission."

"This is not your fault you know. What happened to Shauna." I smile. "I know."

**A/N: That's it! I don't want to have Beatrice/Emily be a Mary-Sue; I want her to fail sometimes. **


	22. Chapter 22: Stampede and Saving Marlene

Chapter 22: Stampede and Saving Marlene

**A/N: This is the part in which Marlene "dies." Not on my watch! Enjoy reading the chapter! :)**

Jack Kang's voice speaks around us: "Attention all occupants of Candor headquarters. A few hours ago I met with a representative of Jeanine Matthews. He reminded me that we Candor are in a weak position, dependent on Erudite for our survival, and told me that if I intend to keep my faction free, I will have to meet a few demands."

What a coward, I think.

"In order to comply with these demands, I ask everyone to make their way to the gathering place to report whether you have an implant or not," he says. "The Erudite have also ordered all Divergent to be turned over to Erudite. I do not know for what purpose." Oh… I don't know… maybe to…. KILL US?

I see dauntless rushing through the room, putting things in bags. Others were screaming something about Eric.

All the dauntless stand in a semicircle around the interrogation chair, where Eric now sits. I'm witnessing Eric's death… for real.

"Would you like me to tell you your crimes?" Tori says. "Or would you like to list them yourself?"

Eric's eyes settle on Tris. "I would like her to list them." He says.

"Leave her out of this," Tobias says. "Why?" Eric says. "Because you're doing her? Oh right, Stiffs don't do that sort of thing."

"I want her to list them," he repeats.

"You conspired with Erudite. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Abnegation," she says spitting the words out venomously. "You betrayed dauntless. You shot a child in the head. You are a ridiculous plaything of Jeanine Matthews."

"Do I deserve to die?" Eric says.

"Yes." Tris says.

Personally, I think he got it easy. He should have hours of torture before his death, not just a bullet shot at him.

"Fair enough." He says. "But do you have the right to decide that, Beatrice Prior? Like you decided the fate of that other boy—what was his name? Will?"

"You have committed every crime that warrants execution among the dauntless," Tobias says. "We have the right to execute you, under the laws of dauntless."

Each of the leaders picks up a gun and holds it and points it at Eric.

"I have a request," he says. "I want Four to fire the bullet, so that he can live with the guilt."

"There won't be any guilt," Tobias says.

"Eric," he says. "Be brave."

He squeezes the trigger, and I bury my face in Uri's chest.

We all stampede out of the room, and stop short when we see Jack Kang. "What have you done?" He says. "I was told that Eric was missing from his holding cell."

"He was under our jurisdiction. We gave him a trial and executed him. You should be thanking us." Tori says.

"Why?" Jack says.

"You wanted him to be executed too, right?" Tori says.

"Now," I say. "If you'll excuse us, we're leaving."

"If you do that," he says. "You will never find an ally in us again," he says.

"We don't need you as an ally," Tori says. "We're dauntless."

Everyone shouts, and the crowd presses forward at once. We all run to dauntless headquarters, and someone passes out paintball guns. Uri and I start shooting the security cameras to block the lenses, and my shirt looks like it has been tie-dyed.

If I get out of divergent, which I probably won't, I'll keep it as a souvenir.

But I don't want to get out of a world with Uri.

Uri and I decide to raid the dauntless kitchens, and we heat up the imperishables so we can have a warm dinner. We find some dauntless cake mix in the back and bake it. I put a slice of cake on my plate. I look at Uri's plate, which had a mound of cake. I raise my eyebrow. "You're going to eat all that dauntless cake?" I say. He nods. I shake my head.

I fill the rest of my plate with some steak, and a bit of salad, while Uri's was loaded with beef stew and dauntless cake.

We sit next to Tris, who looks at Uri's plate and widens. I put my hands in the air. "I don't know how he's going to eat all that, seriously." I say. She laughs.

-Page break to the middle of that night-

Uri shakes me awake. "Em, Em. Wake up. A simulation is happening." He says. "WHAT?" I say. "No, no, Uri, in this part of the book Marlene dies!" I say. "We have to go save her!" We say at the same time. We rush out of the room.

When we get to the top of the roof, we notice that Tris and Christina are already there. "In this part of the book," I say in a low voice to Tris. "Marlene dies." I say. "The others survive with your help. You and Christina can take the younger two, and Uri and I will get Marlene." She nods.

"I have a message for the Divergent," Marlene says. "This is not a negotiation, this is a warning. Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite headquarters, this will happen again."

As Marlene steps off the roof, Uri and I grab at her. We haul her body away from the edge of the roof.

Then the simulation ends. Marlene's eyes blink. "What happened?" She says. "You were under some sort of simulation. You were speaking in Jeanine's voice. You were going to fall into the chasm but—"

"You saved me," she says. I smile. "Well, I can't take all the credit, Uri helped," I say, nodding at Uri.

I think of what Marlene said in Jeanine's voice, the same as in Insurgent.

I have to go to Erudite, before Tris and Tobias can even think about it. And before Uri can stop me.

**A/N: So, I kept Marlene alive for you all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, I always like hearing what you have to say :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking Promises & Erudite

Chapter 23: Breaking Promises and Erudite

**A/N: Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. I'm not sure if I want to because I can't find much inspiration for this anymore. Anyways, I won't be updating until next week because I'm going to Niagara Falls. **

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.

I wake up the next morning, thinking about the events that happened just last night. Marlene almost dying, me saving her, and Marlene's message to the Divergent. Erudite. I have to go before Tris and Tobias do.

I could go now. Uri is asleep right next to me. I quietly get out of bed…

"Emily," a voice hisses. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere…" I say.

"Good." He says. "I know you were trying to go to Erudite. Please don't."

"Oh, and who will go to Erudite then? Tris? Four? Because that is what happens in the book."

"But it wouldn't make sense for you to go," Uri insists. "Knowing Tris she's going to go after _you _and Four will go after _her,_ and we're back to square one again."

"But I know what's in store for them!" I say.

"You could tell Tris what happens," Uri says. "That way she won't go."

I snort. "She'll go anyway."

"Please," he begs me.

I sigh. "Okay," I lie.

"Uri, what factions do you have, on your aptitude. I don't think the books tell me that."

He sighs. "Dauntless and Erudite, but no one knows except you. Don't tell anyone." I nod.

A bit of uneasy silence.

"How's Lynn?" I ask him. "She's pretty messed up, you know, because of what happened to Shauna." A pang of guilt hits my chest. "It's not your fault," he adds. "Besides, you saved Marlene, and I don't know what Lynn would do without her."

-Later on that day-

Uri and I walk into the cafeteria, and everyone goes silent. Probably because I'm Divergent. "There's Shauna," I say. Shauna sits with her mom, her little brother, Lynn, and Marlene. "I'm going to talk to her," I say.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Uri says.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"Because she is wary of all the Divergent." Uri says.

Before I could say something, Lynn walks over to us. "Em… I just wanted to say thank you… if it wasn't for you… and Uri…. Marlene would probably be dead so yeah."

I smile. "You're welcome."

As soon as she leaves, I turn to Uri. "I'm talking to her anyway." I walk over to where Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene are.

"Hey Emily!" Marlene says as I approach them. Her face turns red. "Thanks for saving my life. "Don't mention it," I say to her.

"Shauna, are you alright?" I ask her. "I'm fine," she says, looking at me warily. "How do we know that you and your boyfriend aren't working against us?"

"Sorry?" I say.

Lynn sighs. "She believes that all the divergents are like, allied with Erudite or something."

I nod. "I think I'll just go find Uri now."

I grab some food and sit at a table with Uri, Zeke, and Tris.

"Shauna acted pretty weird when I went to talk to her," I say to them.

"She got all weird with me too," Zeke says. "'How do you know your brother isn't working against us? Have you been watching him?' What I wouldn't give to punch whoever poisoned her mind."

"You don't have to give anything," Uri says. "Go ahead and hit her." He says motioning to a woman next to Shauna, in her mid-forties.

Tobias comes over. "I was just talking to Tori and Harrison," he says. "We've decided to increase the security, and if that doesn't work, we'll think of another solution, but no one is to turn themselves in, okay?" He says, looking at Tris particularly. She nods.

"Did you hear that, Emily?" Uri says. "No one is to turn themselves in."

He doesn't understand. If I don't turn myself in tonight, Tris will. That cannot happen.

After dinner, I go to Uri's new apartment. I don't know why I go there, but I do.

Uri comes in the apartment. "Emily, please don't go. If someone else goes, then they go."

"How could you say that?" I ask him. "Besides, I'm going to do this because I want to."

"Emily, they chose you to jump into a book. You're practically ruining your mission by going to Erudite!" I pause at his words. He's right about that.

"No one actually dies, okay?" I burst out to him. "Some… unexpected guests save us!"

"Then why are you going?" He says.

"Because! I. Know. What. Will. Happen. To. Them." I say.

"Just… whatever you do, promise me you'll stay safe." He says.

I sigh. "I promise."

We were cuddled on the couch, and he falls asleep immediately. I slip out of bed, and it's 9pm.

I walk towards the entrance of the dauntless compound, until an arm stops me. "Beatrice. Where do you think you're going?" It was Tori.

"Um… walking around the Pit, it's not late, is it?"

"No," she says. "But I know what you're doing, walking to Erudite."

"But—"

"I'm not going to stop you," she says. "Just do what's best for you and the mission."

She leaves. That was easier than I thought. I jump to an oncoming train and get off at erudite headquarters.

I wonder what I will do when I get there, demand to see Jeanine?

Inside, a bunch of blue-shirted people were milling around, and I see some dauntless-traitor guards. I walk over to one and step on his foot.

"OW!" He says. He turns around. It was none other than Peter.

I glare at him. "You do know what I am capable of," I hiss at him. "Remember initiation? You're lucky Uri pried me off of you."

"You know why I'm here," I snarl. He snaps his fingers, and a bunch of dauntless traitors surround me.

"Divergent?" They ask. I nod. "We've been instructed to take you upstairs." They lead me to a tiny room, maybe six feet wide, six feet tall. I know there's no escape.

A couple of hours later—or what—I don't have a watch, I hear some guards talking and a bang. I just noticed a tiny little peephole in the room. I look through it, and I see a cell very similar to mine, with none other than Tris in it.

Crap, I thought. I thought with the most dangerous divergent in Erudite, they wouldn't accept more divergents.

"Tris?" I hiss.

She looks up. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"Oh," I say. "I don't know. Same reason as you!" I hiss.

"You're here because you read the book, and found out that I was going to go to Erudite first," she reasons. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh please," I snap at her. "You would have gone anyway!"

Before she could respond, I move back down the peephole. That was a little harsh, but seriously, she is very reckless in the books, and now I'm witnessing it in person!

You're no better, I think to myself.

I go back up the peephole. "Tris? I'm sorry that was a little harsh."

"It's okay," she says.

Before I could say something, my door opens, and there stands Jeanine and her dauntless guards.

"Hello, Emily," Jeanine says in a smooth voice. Peter stands next to her. My question is: How did Peter get into dauntless? I've been wondering that ever since I have read Divergent for the first time.

"Hello," I say, venomously, eyeing Peter.

"I'm sure that Peter here is disappointed that you haven't tried to beat him up again," she says, in that sickly sweet and calm voice.

"Well, why would I do that?" I say. "Anyways, lead the way," I say, imitating her sickly sweet voice.

She and the dauntless guards lead me to an empty room, much like the fear landscape and aptitude test rooms.

When I dreamt of being in Divergent, this isn't what I meant!

"I am very pleased that both you and Beatrice are here," she says to me. "Especially you. Beatrice has three factions, but you, you have four factions, unheard of."

"And we must study the minds of the strongest divergent," Jeanine says. "My goal is to create a simulation that cannot be thwarted by the divergent mind," she says.

Boy, do I want to plunge a knife in her throat.

"Lie down, Emily," she says. I do so.

I hear some thumping noises, and then it stops. How much time has it been, one hour, two hours? I feel a pang of guilt. Where is Uri? Is he worried? What a stupid question, Beatrice, of course he's worried! Both he and Tobias know where we went.

Wait a second. Did I make the situation WORSE by coming here? Tobias will come after Tris, but what if I cause Uri to come here? What sort of complicated situation will happen then? I'm such an idiot, aren't I? What is wrong with me?

Peter leads me back to my room, and Tris got tested. I fiddle who knows how long until I hear a yell. Someone opens my door, and I hear someone:

"Emily! Let me see her! What are you doing to her?"

**A/N: Ha-ha cliffhanger :) And you have to wait a week because I'll be at Niagara Falls. Again, I will still be updating, but I'm losing inspiration fast.**


	24. Chapter 24: We Save An Execution

Chapter 24: We Save An Execution

**A/N: I leave for Niagara Falls first thing tomorrow, but I was able to get this last chapter up! :) It turns out that a lot of you want me to continue so here you go! :) And for the guest who thinks Emily is me, my name is NOT Emily and frankly, if I were in divergent I wouldn't choose dauntless, I would choose Erudite and I would keep divergents safe from Jeanine, and I'd have aptitude for two, not four factions.**

**But enjoy the chapter! :)**

_Previously in the Divergent Jumper: Peter leads me back to my room, and Tris got tested. I fiddle who _knows_ how long until I hear a yell. Someone opens my door, and I hear someone:_

"_Emily! Let me see her! What are you doing to her?"_

"Uriah? What are you doing here you're not supposed to be here!" I yell.

"Neither are you!" He yells back.

"Yes, I am!" I yell.

"Four and I came after you guys. I don't care about the books, if you die at the hands of the Erudite, I do too."

"We don't actually die at the hands of the Erudite!" I yell. "I wanted less people to come to Erudite, not more people!"

"Well, we could and I don't want to take the risk! And that's what happens when you go to Erudite without thinking of what could happen!" He yells. "What did they do to you?" He adds his voice softer.

"Right now? Ran a couple of tests." I say. "Four's here too?" I ask him. He nods.

Before we could talk more the dauntless traitors dragged him away, Uri was trying to fight them.

I sob bitterly in my cell. Not only Tobias, but Uriah is here. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot.

The door to my cell opens and Jeanine stands there, with some dauntless guards. Unfortunately, Peter wasn't there. I feel like beating him up again.

"What have you done with Uriah?" I yell at her.

"Now that's none of your concern, is it?" Jeanine says in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

"Um, it actually is," I say. "You see, he is my boyfriend, and I'm worried for him," I say, mocking the voice.

"I said the boy is none of your concern. Let's go," she says more forcefully.

I realize there is no point in arguing and I follow Jeanine.

"Today we're going to try a different type of simulation," she says.

"Wally, the serum?" A dauntless guard approaches me with the needle and injects me.

I am sitting on a couch and I'm in someone's apartment. I realize it was Uri's apartment.

He comes out of the bedroom and sits on the couch.

"Em," he says. We start to kiss, and soon we're in a make-out session. I love this, love it so much, but this is a simulation and I will wake up in a room in Erudite headquarters.

He pulls away, and I close my eyes. When I open them, I am back in the Erudite room.

I snort at Jeanine. "That's the best you can do? That's the simulation you created to thwart the divergent mind? I knew that was a simulation, I was aware. AND I loved and enjoyed that simulation."

Jeanine smirks at me. "That is just the beginning, Emily Summers. Or should I say, Beatrice Eaton?"

"But-how-but—" I stammer.

"You have to realize, _Emily,_ that we have cameras everywhere. We have some footage of you and Uriah at Candor headquarters, and you were revealing your "big secret" to Uriah.

"You know what you are?" I say to her. "You're just some evil villain in a book! You and that horrible bureau of experiments!"

"Oh, Emily," she says. "You need to learn how to keep your secrets. Take her back to her cell."

Jeanine knows. That is not good. I think I'm just messing up the trilogy as I go.

The next days were just more testing. I relished this one day. Jeanine was working on the simulations, and she said that she had an extra-powerful simulation she wanted to try on me.

Uri was standing there. "I thought you loved me, Emily, and now you're going to shoot me?"

I was standing across from him, with a gun in my hand, aimed at Uri. "I'm not," I say.

"Well, you were going to!" He says. "I'm sorry Em; I don't think we can be together anymore… if you're going to threaten to shoot me." He walks away.

Tears sprain my face. "Please….don't….leave…..me." I wail.

Then I think. Simulation.

"Seriously, Jeanine? I don't even know how you're the leader of Erudite!" I yell.

The simulation ends and she shrieks with frustration. "That is the most powerful simulation I made, and it didn't work on either of you! Get her out of my sight!"

As a dauntless traitor leads me back to my cell, I smirk at Jeanine.

A few…minutes? Hours? Days? I couldn't tell anymore, someone opens my door. It was Peter.

"What do you want?" I snarl. "Do you want to take me for more testing?"

"No," he says. "Tris's execution is at eight." Oh no. I have to do something. I raise an eyebrow at Peter. "Oh, and I suppose you're only trying to save her because you don't want to be in debt to a Stiff?" I say.

"Do you want to help me or not?" He says.

"Fine," I say. I was going to try and save her anyway, but I wanted to pull Peter's leg. "On one condition. You let Uri help too."

"Fine, he says.

"This is Uriah's cell," he says. He opens it, and when we see each other, we kiss.

And it was not a simulation.

"I don't have time for lovebirds," Peter snaps.

"What is he doing here?" Uri asks.

I sigh. "Tris is getting executed. We have to save him, and the only reason _he_ wants to is because he doesn't want to be in debt to a Stiff."

"What a douchebag," Uri mutters.

"Tell me about it," I mutter.

We go to the serum room, and Peter was getting out two different serums and two food dye bottles. "This is the paralytic serum," he explains. "The other is the death serum. This is food dye-"

"Get on with it! I know we're going to switch the serums, now stop talking to us as if we're a bunch of four year olds!" I snap at him.

"Okay, okay." He says.

We put blue food-dye in the purple death serum and purple food dye in the paralytic serum, and we get escorted back to our cells. We get to mine first, and Uri and I give each other a good-bye kiss.

I pace in my cell until Peter picks me up. "It's time," he says. Uri and I wait outside the execution room, and Tobias is outside, pacing and trying to look out the window.

"Calm down she's not actually going to get executed!" I say. "We switched the serums; she will only be paralyzed for a few minutes!"

He nods. "Oh."

We wait in silence for—I can't tell time anymore—until the door opens. Peter carries Tris out the door.

"Let me carry her," Tobias says.

"No, you three are the best shot, take the gun and I'll carry her.

We start running and Uri grabs my hand. "Left!" Peter shouts and we go left. I couldn't hear anything but yelling and pounding.

Peter opens another door and we go through it, and he sets Tris gently on the floor.

I have Peter to thank for saving her life, yet I cannot bring myself to that, because he only did it because he didn't want to be "in debt with a Stiff."

"Tris," Tobias says.

"Beatrice," she says.

He smiles, and they kiss.

Uri wolf whistles and I smack his arm.

Tris smiles at me and Uri. "You saved me."

"Peter, actually," I say, trying to get the thought out of my body. "He didn't want to be 'in debt to a Stiff.'"

"What?" Tris says, looking at Peter.

"The Amity compound. Someone shot me, and it would have killed me, and you pushed me out of the way. We were even before that, I almost killed you during initiation, you almost killed me during the attack simulation; we're square right? But after that—"

"You're insane," Tobias says. "That's not the way the world works—with everyone keeping score?"

Peter raises his eyebrows. "It's not? I don't know what world _you _live in but in mine people only do things for you for one of two reasons. The first is if they want something in return. And the second is if they feel like they owe you something."

"Or because they love you," Tris says. "Well maybe not _you…_"

"That's exactly the kind of garbage that I expect a delusional Stiff to say." He says.

"I guess we'll have to make sure you owe us," Tobias says. "Or you'll go running to whoever offers you the best deal."

Peter opens the door to the incinerator. "I'll go first," Uri says. He climbs in, and I hear a yell. "Go ahead."

I go next and land in Uri's arms. I smile.

Uri and I hold out our arms to catch Tris and Tobias. When Peter comes down, he falls on the cold hard floor on his side. No one catches him or helps him. Uri and I smirk.

We leave the room and we run. We were at the edge of an alley. "Take the least logical route!" Tobias says.

We are back on a street right in front of Erudite headquarters. "Bad idea!"

Instead we go to a building, and hide behind the stairwell.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and now you really have to wait a week because I leave tomorrow! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: The Factionless and Jessie

Chapter 25: The Factionless and Jessie

**A/N: I'm back! This chapter features Jessica "Jessie" from chapter 15. Oh yeah, I went to a mall called the Toronto EATON Centre on vacation. Get it? Eaton? Tobias Eaton? Yeah, I'm pathetic. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

_Previously in the Divergent Jumper:_

_We are back on a street right in front of Erudite headquarters. "Bad idea!" _

_Instead we go to a building, and hide behind the stairwell._

"So, when do you think we can get out of here?" Peter asks.

Wouldn't you like to know, I hope a cliff, I think darkly. We could throw him off one.

"Couple hours," Tobias says. "We should go to the Abnegation sector. That's where the factionless and the dauntless who aren't wired for simulations will be by now."

"Fantastic," Peter says. I glare at him.

A couple hours later, we walk towards the Abnegation sector, into Marcus' house. I already knew he wasn't there. Besides, if he was I would kill him.

I see Tori, Harrison, and Evelyn standing in the kitchen. Tori was talking to another girl, and they both turn around looking at me.

"Jessica?" I whisper. "What are you doing outside of Amity?"

She nods and mouths "later."

But we were all very tired, so I didn't get to talk with Jessica. It was already evening, and Uri and I fall asleep on the couch.

When I wake up, I'm wet all over. "URI! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yell in frustration.

He shrugs. "You wouldn't get up, _Five._"

I glare at him and put on some clothes. "Come on Em, it's breakfast. Of course Tobias made scrambled eggs, and they taste horrible," Uri says.

"I like scrambled eggs!" I say defensively.

"Must either be a Stiff food, or something from your world," he says.

He walks into Tobias' room. "Uri! Don't go in there!" I hiss. But it was too late. Lynn and Christina were also in the room, and Uri and Lynn start a pillow fight. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Em!" Lynn says.

"Lynn," I say. "How's it going with Marlene?" I ask her.

"Great!" She replies, throwing a pillow at Uri's head.

"OW!" He says.

Just then Tris comes into the room and raises her eyebrows at the little scene going on.

"Don't ask." I tell her.

"So, Uri says uneasily. "That thing we're not talking about. Tris almost died, but a sadistic Pansycake saved her and the rest of us too."

"Pansycake?" Christina asks.

"Dauntless slang terms," I reply. "Although no one uses it anymore. Except of course my idiot boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Uri says. "It's because it's offensive, that's why no one uses it!"

Lynn scoffs. "No, because it's so stupid no Dauntless with any sense would speak it, let alone think it. What are you, twelve?"

"And a half," Uri says.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe I should return you and pick out a new boyfriend," I say.

"Hey!" Uri says. Tris, Lynn, and Christina laugh.

We go down to get food. "Emily," hisses a voice. It was Jessica. "Come eat with me, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to a friend," I mutter to them, and walk towards Jessica.

"Everyone, this is Tris Prior," Evelyn says.

"And Emily, Uriah, Christina, and Lynn," Tobias adds.

I notice that some people were staring at me as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" A factionless man asks Tris.

"She is supposed to be dead, but we don't like giving Jeanine the pleasure," I say, smiling sweetly at him.

Jessica and I sit at a far corner of the room.

"Why did you leave Amity, Jessica?"

She shrugs like it was no big deal. "There is a war going on and I would like to help. I am not factionless, just on a temporary leave. I asked Johanna, and she said I could, she actually is planning to go into the city herself," she says. "I ask of you to call me Jessie. Jessica is too formal."

"WHAT?" I ask Jessie. "You could get hurt!"

She chuckles. "You sound just like Tori," she says. "But seriously, you especially need my help. You are the Divergent Jumper. You are the one that could change everything."

"Way to put no pressure on me," I say sarcastically.

The front door opens, and Edward enters the room. He notices Peter, and threatens him. I smile. People may think he is unstable, but Peter deserves it.

I turn back to Jessie, and tell her: "the dauntless and factionless are planning an attack on Erudite, but if the attack works, the Erudite will lose all their data, and the society won't thrive anymore."

Jessie nods. "Good luck getting Tori to stop the attack," she says. "She wants to avenge her brother's death. She wants to be the one to murder Jeanine Matthews."

"I'm not saying we stop the attack. The attack must go on. I'm saying we don't participate in the attack, and we try our best to stop it ourselves."

Jessie sighs. "I can't. I promised Tori I'll be at her side the entire time. She's really worked up about this Beatrice. But I'll see if I can get her to dial down the attack. I'm still Amity you know. I value peace."

I nod solemnly. "I have to leave," I tell her.

"Wait, Beatrice." She says. "I'm sorry that I cannot help you. Good luck."

"Thanks, Jessie." I say.

I rush back to my friends. "Em!" Uri says, embracing me. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"I told you earlier, I was meeting a friend." I say. "Listen harder."

"Have you seen Tris anywhere?" Uri asks me. I look over his shoulder and I see Tris walking towards us. "Look behind you," I say.

He looks. "Oh."

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Where were you?" Christina asks her.

"Out on a walk," Tris says. "What's going on?"

"They're finally telling us the attack plan." Uri says eagerly. I'm debating whether I should tell Uri about this whole Erudite attack event. He seems eager and excited, and who blames him? If I hadn't read the book, and this was my world, I'd probably be joining right in.

Evelyn lifts her hand for silence. "We have been developing a plan to fight the Erudite these past weeks. And now that we have finished, we would like to share it with you."

I listen, nervously, as Tori and Evelyn share the plan, and get everyone all excited and worked up about it.

"Down with Erudite!" Tori yells. Everyone repeats her.

Except me, Tris, Tobias, and Christina.

"What's wrong Em?" Uri says. "I thought you would really look forward to attacking the Erudite. It's a bad idea, isn't it?" He says.

I nod.

Someone puts their shoulders on me and Uri. "Actually, I think I _can _help you Emily. She looks at Uri. Since you know, you might as well come with me also."

"Okay," I explain to them. "Tris and Christina will go to Amity sometime soon. The Erudite will even out their plan, and they will send the data to all the other factions. Then it cannot be destroyed."

"Hmm…" Jessie says.

"Maybe I could join them in Amity?" I say.

"No, Beatrice, horrible idea. You cannot meddle too much with the events of the book, understand?" Jessie says sternly. "I remember when I got tangled up in the main events of Mockingjay… cost me a young man's life. He would have lived if I didn't jump in the book."

"Why don't we simply go to Erudite headquarters?" Uri says.

"Uri, it's not that simple," I say. "Well, actually it is. But we have to go to Erudite when they go to Erudite."

"When would that be?" Jessica says.

"Three days," I say.

"We have a plan to think of." Jessie says. "We had better start now."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Hope you like the chapter! I think one more chapter and I'll be in Allegiant territory! Ugh Allegiant, oh well at least Tris doesn't die. R&R! :)**

**Don't forget to check out Love and Hate's Daughter if you're a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson fan :D**


	26. Chapter 26: The Attack and a Video

Chapter 26: The Attack and a Video

**A/N: Okay, here you go, sorry for the wait. I would like to thank HPletterPJform for reminding me that people still read this story. I know you all are out there, please review! :) **

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Previously:_

"_We have a plan to think of." Jessie says. "We had better start now."_

Three Days Later:

"Okay, so, you two have to get to the Erudite data before the dauntless and factionless do," Jessie says. "It would be nice to get there before Tris, Christina, Marcus, and the good Erudite as well."

"Are you sure you can't help us get in Jessie?" I inquire. "You know Erudite headquarters the best, having transferred from there."

"Remember once you get in the other building it is right, left, right. You will find two doors, which are the doors of security. I don't know what exactly is in there, but both of you must go into one. If you get out—then try to save the data. Everyone is planning. The two of you must somehow get into the headquarters."

"But how?" Uri says. "Aren't you going to help us?"

Jessie nods at the train coming. "Take that train. It is your best bet. Good luck. And put these on." She tosses Erudite clothing at us, and we put it on. She also hands us guns.

We nod at her. We jump onto the train, and we get to the headquarters. I noticed the city is utter chaos. This is bad.

"Back entrance!" I yell. The door was ajar.

"The door is open?" Uri says. "I thought the Erudite were smart.

"No, Uri," I say. "Tris and her group have already arrived. Come on, we have to help them."

The room Uri and I enter looks like an old classroom. I see the window, and the other building. "We have to get there somehow," I tell him. "I think I see a ladder, but it is on the other side. What do we do?"

"I see a second ladder," Uri says.

"Good, I'll go secure it on the other side." I say.

"Em, you'll get killed!" Uri says. "We might both get killed."

"Or not. We never know, Uri." I say, knowing very well that we both could die. "Hold it from this side."

I shakily climb the ladder. Someone shoots a bullet in my shoulder. I grit my teeth in agony and try to look down at who did it. I noticed that there were Candor down below, and they were being controlled into a simulation. I want vengeance on Jeanine; I see where Tori's coming from…you can't go all soft. I was almost there. I almost lose my grip. I scream.

"EM!" Uri yells.

"I'm fine!" I yell back. I reach the other side of the building.

I hold the ladder as securely as possible. It hurts my shoulder, but I can't let Uri die. "It's safe now," I say. "Watch out for the Candor down below. They're being controlled by Jeanine."

Holding the ladder securely, I watch anxiously as Uri climbs the ladder. He's almost there, then I hear a bullet. The Candor have shot him on the foot. "Em… not sure if I can make it."

"Don't talk like that," I say. "You're almost there." I reach out my good arm to pull him up. He reaches for me. "Almost—there!" I grunt. Our hands meet, and I pull him up, gasping for breath. The ladder falls on the cement floor.

"We've made it," I say.

"Em. You have to go without me," he says weakly.

"No." I say firmly. "I'm not going without you. Lean on me, on my good shoulder." I order.

"But—" He says.

"Do it!" I order with a death glare.

He does, and once I'm out of the room, Uri leaning on me heavily, I go left as Jessie said. Uri and I go left into the control room. An Erudite woman was at one of the computers. It was Cara. "The data—" I say.

She nods. "I've got it. They went that way. You should help them." I nod and we leave the room. There were a lot of stairs. "Are you sure about this?" I say. He nods and I help him up.

I stop short at the scene at the top of the stairs. A factionless—Edward—was standing as a guard for something. But Christina lay on the floor. I lean down to check her pulse. "She's still alive." I say to Uri, who was using the wall for support.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Edward says, gun aimed at my forehead. "Trying to help your little traitor friends?"

"I—I" I stammer. He eyes me. Suddenly, he falls down. Uri has shot him in the feet while Edward was distracted with me. I take the time to punch him in the jaw and he goes out cold.

"Thank you," I say.

"Em." He says. "Both me and you know that this is your fight. I'll stay here with Christina. You go and face the simulation, I know you can."

I smile sadly, and nod. I climb the stairs and go left, on to face the simulation like Jessie said.

I see two doors, and I open one on the left. When it closes, I am trapped in the room. A calm, fake voice says: "Beatrice Eaton, a different world. Faction of refuge: Dauntless. Selected Faction: Dauntless. Confirmed Divergent."

Yep, Jeanine knows who I am. Not a good thing. But Tori will kill her…that's not a good thing either…but it is? I don't know. "Status: Intruder."

I stand in darkness, and the lights lift. I am in the fancy dauntless restaurant that Uri took me to during initiation. But what am I doing there? "You have five minutes to get to the blue door or the poison will kick in."

Maybe I should just let Tori kill her.

I start towards the blue door, but a figure blocks my path. It was Uri, and I have to get past him. Oh, of course Jeanine would design this! She set me in the familiar restaurant setting, and then had my boyfriend try to kill me. One thought keeps me calm: _SIMULATION._

Simulation Uriah tries to punch me in the jaw. Before he can, I knee him in the crotch. He gets back up, knocks me down, and kicks me in the side. I grimace, and manage to get up. He punches me in the shoulder, the bad one, hard. He looms over me, and I remember that I had my gun with me still. _This is not real, this is not real._

"I'm sorry Uri," I say and fire the gun. Tears fall down my face. There was 30 seconds left.

"Poison will kick in in 30, 29, 28, 27—" I run to the door and leave. The gun lay in the room forgotten.

"No!" I hear someone scream. "Tori don't!"

Tori was looming over Jeanine, and Tris is trying to stop Tori from killing her. I thought Jessie would be here by now, she said she would. Then I remember that she is not a Divergent, and she is probably still in that simulation. But then, how did Tori get past it?

"_Emily?" _Tori hisses. "What are you doing here?"

"Tori, listen, nothing good will come from this!" I plead with her. I remember that Evelyn was just manipulating all the dauntless in the books. "Evelyn is manipulating you, she's using you! She wants everyone to be factionless; she wants to end the faction system! You of all people should know that I am not lying! Jeanine has important data that will keep the city alive!"

Tori eyes me and Tris. "I need to avenge my brother; do you two know what this woman has done to us? Nothing is more important than her death, nothing!"

"If that's what you insist upon believing," Tris says. "Then I can't help you. But we're not going to let you kill her."

I try to think of ways to stop her. Before we can do anything, Tori grabs her knife and stabs Jeanine in the stomach.

Jeanine screams, and her eyes turn into glass. Tori murmurs the name: "George Wu."

Just then, Tobias and Jessie come into the room.

Tori looks at them. "They are traitors. Tris almost shot me to defend Jeanine, and Emily helped her at the last minute."

"Emily, thank heavens," Jessie says and hugs me. "I got caught in the simulation—but they think I was helping the factionless and dauntless." She says that last part in a low voice.

"I trusted you," Tobias says eyeing Tris. "And you abandon me to work with him?"

I don't listen to that.

"Take them downstairs to be tried with the other war criminals." Tori says.

"I will see you soon, Emily. For that I know," Jessie says, hugging me.

We get led to a room. Apparently there used to be a big portrait of Jeanine that was now in pieces on the floor, and the computers were all over the place.

Tris was talking to Christina. "Em!" A voice calls out. It was Uri. "How did it go?"

"Well, how do you think it went? Bunches of factionless are pointing guns at us, and Jeanine is dead! Not to mention the simulation I had to go through!"

"So I'm guessing not so great?" He says.

"You're impossible." I snap.

My eyes widen. If I remember correctly this is the part where Lynn dies. But all worries faded when I saw Lynn and Marlene hobble into the room.

Uri and I rush forward to help. "You guys are okay!" I say.

"Yeah, Em, we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?" Lynn says.

I sob and hug Lynn. "Okay…" she says.

I sit with Uri, Marlene, and Lynn and I see Evelyn come up to the front of the room. Jeanine's body lay on a table in the front of the room.

"Thank you," she says. "I know that you are all wondering what will happen next, so I am here to tell you."

"She's going to destroy the faction system," I whisper to my friends.

"WHAT?" They say.

I put my finger to my lips. "I know, I don't like the idea either." I remember that only Uri knows that I'm the Divergent Jumper, Lynn and Marlene do not.

"The faction system will be disbanded," Evelyn says. "We know this transition will be difficult for you, but—"

"We?" Tori demands. "What are you talking about, disbanded?"

"I am saying that dauntless will no longer exist." Evelyn says.

Murmurs fill the room. "No dauntless?" Marlene says.

"No dauntless cake," Uri says.

"URI!" Lynn and I smack him upside the head.

"How can you think about dauntless cake at a time like this?" Lynn says.

"And if you decide to take arms against us," Evelyn says, "you will be hard pressed to find any arms to take up. It will take a while to ease you into this new era—"

"Ease us?" Tori demands. She limps towards Evelyn, but Evelyn pulls out her gun and points it at Tori.

"I have not been starving for more than a decade to give in to a dauntless woman with a leg injury, so unless you want me to shoot you, take a seat with your fellow ex faction members."

I sort of tuned out Evelyn for a while. Then the screens flicker on. "What's going on?" Marlene says.

"Something important," I say, trying not to give too much away.

"What is this?" Evelyn demands.

A woman is projected. "Hello, my name is Amanda Ritter. I am the leader of an organization fighting for peace and justice. This fight has increasingly become more important and nearly impossible because of this." The screen shows some terrifying images.

"You don't remember that. If you think that is the cause of terrorists you are only partially correct. These are the acts of friends, neighbors, coworkers."

"That's why you're so important." She says. "I am leaving this footage so you'll know when it's time to help us. You will know that it is time when many Divergent are amongst you. Then the leaders should give Amity the command to unlock the gate forever so you may emerge from isolation."

"I will join your number. My name will be Edith Prior, and there is much that I am happy to forget."

The shouting begins, and I think, here we go into Allegiant.

**A/N: So, the end of the chapter! Yeah, so Insurgent is done and I'm now in the territory of Allegiant. How did you like it?**


	27. Chapter 27: Cells, Serums, and Apologies

Chapter 27: Cells, Serums, and Apologies

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I sort of have writers block on this story so I'm posting a really short chapter! Again, you guys have been really good with reviewing and you don't deserve such a crappy chapter. But it's either this or no update for a while so I hope you like the chapter! :)**

I am in a cell at Erudite headquarters. Tris, Uri, Christina, and Cara are also in the cell. We have been in here for several days. "Em, surely _you _know what the video meant!" Uri says.

"I do know, I just don't think it is in your best interest for you to know yet," I say calmly. It's kind of hard to watch Uri, Tris, Christina, and Cara try to figure out what the video means while I already know. Plus Uri isn't even supposed to be in the cell. They just should have chosen someone else. I just mess everything up.

Then Tobias comes into the cell and squeezes Tris's shoulder. "How did you get in?" She asks.

"I'm Tobias Eaton," he says and she laughs. I just roll my eyes.

"What's happening? What took you so long?" She says.

"Evelyn has the city under lockdown," he says. "No one goes a step in any direction without her say-so. A few days ago she gave a speech about uniting against our oppressors, the people outside." Ah, Evelyn. Sometimes I wonder which one is worse: Marcus or Evelyn? But Marcus is the worst; at least Evelyn cares for her son. They both relish power though.

I just watch them talk for a moment while thinking: How would I escape the serum? I could probably resist it, but what would I say? More importantly, what will become of my mission? How can I save Uri? How can I save Tris?

"I'll get Evelyn to let you testify first," Tobias says to Tris. "Then Emily." He looks at me. "Be careful. We don't want Evelyn knowing you're a—well you know."

I nod.

"Try to come up with a lie that will exonerate both Christina and Cara." He says to Tris. "Emily…try to testify for yourself and be careful. Use any means to testify for yourself, just don't give it away." He says. He knows that it will be pretty hard for me to testify for myself.

"What kind of lie would do that?" Tris says.

"I thought I would leave that to you, since you're the better liar." He says.

She looks at her feet. "Yeah, I'll think of something."

"I'll talk to Evelyn about your trials. I'll try to make them soon." He says.

Tobias and Tris look at each other.

"If you're going to kiss, tell me so I can look away." Christina says.

"We are," Tris says and they kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Uri says and I punch him in his side. Hard. "What was _that _for?" I say.

"Ruining their moment," I reply.

-Don't mind me I'm just a page breaker!-

"The truth serum has revealed that your friend Tris might be a hot-headed fool, but she is no traitor. But you, Emily, don't strike me as a hot-headed fool. So why did _you_ betray us?" She says. Okay, obviously the truth serum doesn't work on me, or I'd be spilling my guts on how I knew what was going to happen and that she's just a character in a popular trilogy. _Use any means to testify for yourself, just don't give it away._

"That is because I was actually trying to stop Tris before she could do anything." I say without thinking. _I'm definitely not Candor…and a horrible friend I am…_

Evelyn narrows her eyes at me. "You are under truth serum so that must be the truth, although that is not how Tori portrayed it. You may go and you are free."

I leave for the Erudite initiation dorms, where Uri would be waiting for me, when an arm stops me. It was Tori.

She sighs. "Emily, listen. I'm really sorry for calling you a traitor. I was just really caught up in avenging my brother."

"I know." I say.

"Why don't you come with me, Beatrice." she says. "I'm going to a meeting."

"What meeting?" I ask her. "I think you already know," she says.

"The Allegiant." I say.

**A/N: How was it, terrible or terrible? Please R&R! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Tori and the Allegiant

Chapter 28: Tori and the Allegiant

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Enjoy! :) Also check out: Another year, another initiate.**

Tori and I go towards the Candor headquarters, where the meeting of the Allegiant was going to be held. When we got there, I saw Jessie there. "Guys, you made it." She whispers. I saw Zeke there, talking to someone, but I didn't see any other familiar faces.

Cara raises her hands and silence happens.

"Okay," Johanna says. "This is the meeting where we confirm that we are going to do the Divergent mission given by Edith Prior, to send people outside the fence. Cara is planning her selections to go out of the city with her." Wait, what if I'm not selected? I think. I can't save Uriah and Tris's lives from here! I will just have to hope.

"Does everyone agree that we should do the mission now instead of waiting for the divergent population to blossom?" A bunch of nodding heads. "That settles it then. Meeting concluded."

I look at Tori. "That's it?" I say to her.

Tori shrugs. "The Allegiant never meet for a long time, they could be spotted by the factionless guards."

I nod. "Oh." I say.

I turn to Jessie. "How's life going?" I say.

She shrugs. "Okay, I guess, for a person who is forced into a life they do not want to be in."

"I didn't mean—" I begin.

"I know," she sighs. "I'm just a bit stressed, I mean, I'm definitely not going to go outside of the city, and you'll be risking your life out there, and so will Tori. The both of you will be chosen, I just know it."

"Jessie, you know that we'll try to keep safe," I say. Wait a second…doesn't Tori die when they escape the city? Crap. I'm such a fool. I will have to try and keep Tori alive. Not only for Jessie, but for her brother that is actually still alive.

She nods and turns to talk to Tori. Meanwhile, I slip away back to Erudite headquarters and into their initiation dormitories. Uri was asleep on a bed, and I slip in next to him.

When I wake up the next day, I am wet. "Seriously, I think that is the fifth time that has happened." I say, keeping myself calm this time.

Uri smirks. "Where were you last night, Em?" He says.

"I was at a magical place, with fairies, rainbows, and candies." I say sarcastically. "But seriously, I can't tell you, you'll find out soon though."

Uri pouts. "Fine."

I roll my eyes and put on a new Erudite shirt.

-Page breaker-

As soon as we are done with breakfast I hear someone shout: "Death to the factions!" Then others say it and it becomes a chant: "Death to the Factions! Death to the Factions!"

"What's going on?" Uri says.

"For once I'm not sure," I say.

We push past everyone so we're at the streets. Edward has a sledgehammer and he's destroying the faction bowls that we choose from.

Uri's eyes widen. "What-What's he doing to the faction bowls?"

"Destroying them as defiance to the factions," I say, my voice shaking.

An Erudite man breaks free of the crowds. He tries to stop Edward from destroying the bowls. He's a fool to try; Edward's bigger, and stronger. He gets to the front just as Edward gets the sledgehammer ready for another swing. The man grabs Edward's sledgehammer. I start to rush forward; the Erudite man could get killed! Just then, Edward, dizzy with rage, swings the sledgehammer down on the Erudite man's shoulder. All I can hear is the piercing screams of the Erudite man.

Uri and I try to push forward towards the Erudite man. I hear gunshots as well, and one hits Edward. We reach the Erudite man, and Tris, Tobias, and Christina are also there. "Are they dead?" I ask.

Tris looks up from the Erudite man. "Dead," she says.

"Edward is still alive," Tobias says. "For now."

We bring Edward to the hospital, only to find out that he is dead as well. And I reach a conclusion: Evelyn planned this. I can't even think of what to call her. But I can't think of that right now. My two goals at the moment: Hope to be selected to leave the city, and if I do, keep Tori alive.

-Page breaker-

We were at the roof of the Hancock building, the place that Uri and I zip lined together on that big harness in what seems like so long ago. Zeke and Uri were throwing pebbles off the roof while I just sit watching, rolling my eyes and humming a tune.

"Hey," Zeke and Uri say in unison. I'm trying to spot what they said 'hey' to, and I realize that Christina and Tris were making their way over here.

"Wait; are you guys related or something?" Christina says and we all laugh.

"What do you think is out there?" Uri says, looking at me. Tris does too. They both know that I know what is out there.

_I can't tell you, you'll find out in due time, _I mouth out to them. They sigh and nod.

I listen to them talk about what could be out there.

The next day I stand with Tori, our arms crossed and our defiant glares at Evelyn while she gives the speech about 'more structure.' Everyone is going to have a curfew, and we are going to have to do factionless jobs.

"Can you believe this, Emily? Sometimes I regret killing Jeanine, if this is what was going to happen!" She says.

"I know," I sigh. "But hopefully we'll leave the city soon." I add.

Tori nods. "Thank god for that. The next meeting of the Allegiant is tomorrow at midnight. Cara will be making her selections and they will probably be leaving the next day."

"That's great," I say. I don't know whether to be excited for this or to dread it. I need to keep Tori alive, Uri alive, and Tris alive. That will not be easy.

But I will do my best. Because I am the Divergent Jumper.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! I'd really appreciate it if you could check out: ****Another year, another initiate****. Don't forget to R&R! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Leaving the City

Leaving the City P1

**A/N: Here you go, my readers! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

Marlene, Lynn, and I were hanging in the former Erudite dormitories late at night. "So, what crummy factionless job do you two have to do?" Lynn says.

"I apparently have to learn how to drive a bus." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Same here," Marlene says.

Lynn sighs. "I have to work in a factory. This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me," Marlene says.

Should I tell them about the Allegiant? Or not? A part of me is yelling at me to tell them, but another part is telling me to keep it a secret.

But apparently I _do _have a Candor side in me. I blurt out without thinking: "There is a society against all this called the Allegiant. They are meeting at midnight. Want to come with me?"

"How do you know this?" Lynn says.

"I just found out yesterday." I lie. Okay…maybe not a BIG Candor side…

"We'll come with you, Emily." Marlene says. "We'll do anything to stop the factions."

I feel so guilty for not being honest with them. If it's so easy with Tris, Tobias, and Uri, what is so hard about telling Marlene and Lynn my secret? That I am not, and have never been, "Emily Summers, Dauntless born." I am _Beatrice Eaton, _the Divergent Jumper, and the world that you all live in is just a trilogy that a merciless but amazing author wrote.

-Page breaker-

"Come on!" I hiss. It was almost midnight and Marlene, Lynn, Uri, Christina, Tris, and I were trying to get to the Candor headquarters without being noticed by the factionless guards.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Christina asks.

"Who are the leaders?" Marlene asks.

"How will we leave the city?" Uri asks.

"Will everyone leave, or will some people stay?" Lynn asks.

"What about disbanding the factionless?" Uri asks.

"Do you know what's out there?" Tris asks. "What about my mom and my brother?"

Those were the questions shot at me along the way.

"Tris I'll talk to you later. As for the rest of you, SHUT UP!" I hiss, already stressed about leaving the city. "You'll find out when you get there!" I should have just gone with Tori and Jessie. I don't have to feel stressed then. But don't I, with the event of Tori's death coming up?

We reach the Merciless Mart.

"And now we get to climb a billion stairs!" Uri says.

When we reach the top, my legs want to topple over. We head into the room. "How come you didn't tell me about the Allegiant, Em?" Uri says softly. "You don't have to keep everything a secret. It's okay."

"I just thought I should let you guys figure it out for yourselves." I say. "If you guys are too dependent on me for all the troubles that happen during the book then you'll mess everything up when I'm not around!"

Our conversation was interrupted by Cara. "Hello," she says. "We aren't supposed to be here, so I'm going to keep this meeting short. Some of you—Zeke, Tori, Jessica, and Natalie—have been helping us for the past few days."

I tune out until I hear Cara say: "—not many of us will be able to go, because a crowd that large would draw too much attention. Evelyn won't let us leave without a fight, so I thought it would be best to recruit people who I know to be experienced with surviving danger."

I turn towards Tris's mother. Well, obviously. She's the only one here—besides me—that knows about this bureau stuff.

"Christina, Tobias, Tris, Emily, Tori, Jessica, Natalie, Zeke, and Peter are my selections. You have all proven your skills to me in one way or another."

Okay. Those are the people. Wait a second, Uri didn't get chosen. He looks pale. He knows that I _have _to go so I can save Tris's life, and Tori's, and some others.

"_Peter?" _Tris demands.

"He kept the Erudite from killing you," Cara says mildly. _Oh yeah? I think. Who helped him?_

"That's a lot of Dauntless," a girl to the side says. "And an Amity, and a _Stiff?_"

Tris and I scowl at her.

"The Dauntless are equipped to survive danger, and I believe that Natalie and Jessica have good information for their quest." Cara says.

"I can't go, I'm sorry." Zeke says. "I can't leave Shauna here."

"I'll go!" Uri says. "I'm Dauntless, I'm a good shot. And I provide much needed eye candy. And I'm certainly not letting Emily go without me. She wouldn't last a second."

I roll my eyes and smack him on the back of his neck.

"Thank you," Cara says.

"You need to get out of the city, and fast." The girl says. "You should get someone to operate the trains."

"Good point," Cara says. "Does anyone know how to operate a train?"

"I do," the girl says. "Was that not implied?"

The pieces then fit together.

"When should we go?" Cara asks.

"Tomorrow night," Tris says.

-Page breaker-

We were walking towards the trains. I see Tris. "Tris, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help you!"

Today I was busy helping Tori and Jessie with preparations to leave, and saying my last goodbyes to Marlene and Lynn.

"_So, I guess this is it, huh?" Marlene says, tears falling down her face._

"_No," I say firmly. "We will see each other again, I just know it!"_

_The three of us get into a group hug._

"_I promise." I say. _

"No, it's okay." Tris says. "My mom's on the train and Tobias is in Erudite headquarters with Zeke. Don't help them. We can't risk you. Uriah and Tori are on the train, wondering where you are."

"I know," I say, and hop onto the train.

"Emily! Where were you?" Uri asks me.

"Saying one last goodbye to Marlene and Lynn." I tell him, tears coming down my face. "But we'll see them again, I just know it! We'll see them _all _again!"

I turn to Tori and Jessie. "You're not going to tell us anything, are you Emily?" Jessie says.

I smirk. "My lips are sealed."

The train starts moving towards the fence. "I'll be right back," I say.

I go into the following compartment, where Tris, Tobias, and Caleb are. "Are you guys alright?" I say.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tobias says.

I go back into my compartment. "Are they okay? Is Tris' brother alive?" Uri asks.

I nod. "I think we're almost at the fence. We should jump off."

One by one, we jump off the train. I help Natalie off the train, and her and Tris hug. Meanwhile, we begin our walk to the Amity truck.

I hear the shout of a factionless gun. "Split up!" Tobias yells.

I wave my flashlight and I see a factionless man aim at Tori's stomach. Without thinking, I dive in front of her, and the bullet hits my right shoulder.

"Ah!" I wince.

"Beatrice." Tori says from behind me. "You saved my life. I was going to die, wasn't I?"

I nod. "Yeah."

Without any warning, Tori shoots the factionless man.

"Come on. Let's get on the truck. I'll help you." She says.

We get on the truck. I see Uri. "You're alright!" I tell him. "What happened to your arm?"

"What happened to your shoulder?" He says.

"Touché," I say.

Sure, we are injured. But we are all safe, and that's what matters right now as we leave the city.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R! Reviews inspire me to continue writing :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Bureau of Genetic Welfare

Bureau of Genetic Welfare

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I was going to update yesterday, but I got these God-awful rubber bands on my braces and they're just…horrible. They're still hurting me today, so I apologize for the crappy chapter.**

**Anyways, read on! :)**

I sit in the back of the truck, shoulder-to-shoulder with Jessie and Tori. Johanna tends to my shoulder and to Uri's arm.

"Emily," Jessie whispers. "Do you know what will happen next?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you." I say.

"You can tell me. In the books, am I even supposed to be on the mission with you guys? Is there even a woman from Amity named Jessica even mentioned?"

"No," I say. "Not exactly." I say.

"Then it's safe." She says.

I tell her all about the bureau, and the experiments, and the genetically pure and genetically damaged stuff.

"So I find out our life is a book. Then I find out it's also an experiment in a book?" She says.

"I still think being in a book is worse…" I trail off.

"Look," Tobias says.

I don't exactly see any life outside of the city.

"What do we do now?" Uri asks.

_We follow the tracks, and two people named Zoe and Amar take us to a place called the Bureau. _

But I don't say that.

We get out of the trucks and start walking on the railroad tracks. It seemed sort of silly to do so; we barely had anything but the clothes on our backs.

A black truck comes towards us, and we all stop and pull out our guns. A woman and a man come out of the car. Tobias's eyes widen when he sees the man, Amar, his old initiation instructor.

"Hello." The woman says. "My name is Zoe. This is Amar."

Everyone was even more surprised, especially Tris and Caleb, when their mother, Natalie, walks over to Zoe and says: "It's nice to see you again. How's David?"

"He's doing fine. He knows you're coming." Zoe replies.

"But—how—but—" Tris stammers. Caleb didn't look any better.

Zoe turns towards her. "All will be explained shortly."

"Amar is dead," Tobias says.

"No I'm not. Come on Four," Amar says.

Tobias's face is tight with fear. I imagine a loved one coming back from the dead. I think about all the deaths I've stopped: Natalie, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, and hopefully soon Uri and Tris.

I also want to cause some deaths, I know I shouldn't, but I want to: Marcus, Peter, and David.

"Think we should trust them?" Tobias says.

_I had wanted to say NO. _

"We came out here because we wanted to find these people. We have to trust someone, don't we? Or else we're just walking around in a wasteland, starving to death." Tris says.

Slowly everyone lowers their gun. But me.

Jessie nudges me. "Emily, I know that you don't trust them, but remember what I said about meddling with the events of the book."

I sigh and put down the gun.

"Wherever we go, we have to be free to leave at any time," Christina says. "Okay?"

Zoe puts a hand to her heart. "You have my word."

Hmm…what a fake.

We ride in the black truck. After a while, I see two fences. The first fence reads: _BUREAU OF GENETIC WELFARE._

Yippee, we're here! Note the sarcasm in that.

"Welcome to the compound," Zoe says. "This building used to be the O'Hare airport, one of the busiest airports in the country. Now it's the headquarters of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare—or just the Bureau, as we call it around here. It's an agency of the United States government."

I'm pretty sure the only two people that understood what she said were me and Natalie. Everyone else was gaping at her. I pretend to look confused too.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how little you all know." Zoe says.

"I believe that's _your _fault, not ours." Peter says. For once, I agree with him.

"I should rephrase that," Zoe says. "I keep forgetting how little information we provided you with. An airport is a hub of air travel, and—"

"_Air travel?" _Christina asks.

"One of the technological developments that weren't necessary for us to know about when we were inside of the city was air travel," Amar says. "It's safe, fast, and amazing.

Now I wouldn't say safe exactly… I was on a plane with my dad once and the plane almost crashed.

"Wow," says Tris.

We keep moving, and we have to go through a scanner, like in security at the airport.

Zoe then leads us through the compound, through twists and turns, until we reach what looks like a control room. We approach a man.

"This," he says. "Is what we've waited for since the very beginning."

_David. _I tense up. It takes all my willpower to not lunge at him. The man who killed Tris, and basically caused this messed up "experiment." A man who basically just sat there, taking notes, while we all were fighting for our lives. The man who SUPPLIED Jeanine with the serum to start all this. The man…I can go on all day. I never knew what the Hades Natalie saw in him.

"Em, are you alright? You seem tense." Uri says.

"Oh, I'm fine, Uri. Everything's just peachy." I tell him, but he could tell I was lying.

"My name is David." He says. He eyes Tris's mother, Natalie. "I am the leader of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare."

Yes, the leader. Now you're going to scare everyone with your 'explanation.'

"The first thing you should know is that the information Edith Prior gave you is only partly true."

"She provided only as much information as you needed to meet the goals of our experiments.

Yes, your sick, sick experiments.

"What experiments?" Tobias asks. "You keep talking about experiments."

Here we go.

"I was getting to that." David—Tris' killer—says. "Where did they start when they explained it to you?" David asks Amar.

"Doesn't matter." Amar says. "You can't make it any easier."

"A long time ago, in the United States Government—"

"The united what?" Uri asks.

I remember. I'm from the past, this is the future. The fictional future though.

"It's a large country, with specific borders and its own governing body, and we're in the middle of it right now. We can talk about it later. Go ahead, sir."

How about 'Go ahead, piece of scum?'

I listen as David explains the experiment. Everyone except Natalie was showing some sort of confusion. Instead of confusion, I just give him a defiant glare as if to say: _I know about this already. And you are a piece of scum for doing this._

After a long explanation, and questions from a bunch of confused people, David simply says: "This is a lot to process."

Way too much of an understatement for people. When I read this part I was like: _Seriously Veronica? _Okay, okay. I shouldn't feel like killing evil people. This whole thing is a good book trilogy created by a merciless author.

"Wait." Tori says. "Amar, if you escaped here because of your Divergence, is my brother here?"

"You'll find out in the morning," Amar says to Tori, who scowls at him.

"You've been up all night, so let me lead you to a place where you can get some rest, and food." David leads us to a hotel.

"Em, did you know about this?" Uri says once we choose a bed.

"Yeah…" I say.

"Well when were you going to tell me?" Uri says.

"You know I can't tell you what happens!" I say.

"So you just let this David guy drop a bombshell on me?"

"Either way, you were going to find out!" I say.

"Okay, so this is a book and an experiment?"

"Well, more of an experiment in a book…" I trail off.

"Night Em," he says, wrapping his arms around me, ending the conversation.

"Night," I say.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter! Please R&R! Also, check out the opposite version of this story: 'Tris and Four outside of 'Divergent' being written by Divergentobsesser and leave a review to it, and check out his/her other stories 'Tris and Uriah' and 'Divergent: Dauntless High.' **

**Reviews keep me updating! :) **


	31. Chapter 31: AN: School

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update. I just wanted to tell you that my school starts tomorrow. It's one of those 7-12 college prep schools and its my first year there, so there'll be lots of homework. I'm not one of those authors who puts their story on hiatus because of that, so I will still be updating, just not as much as usual. I will still be updating "Another year another initiate" and "Love and Hate's Daughter." Please don't un-follow or un-favorite, I will still be updating. This was my first Fanfiction and I'm an amateur writer with hardly any experience, so I wasn't expecting 70 REVIEWS, 33 favs, and 33 follows. Thank you all so much, and I just thought you deserve an explanation for why I won't be updating as much. (But I will still update) **

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	32. Chapter 32: Listen in Science! &A Flight

Listen in Science! & Fly in an airplane!

**A/N: So… I told you I'd still be updating. If the chapter is crappy, I'm sorry. I have a horrible cold. I'm just glad there's no school today because of Labor Day. School's okay, but the hallways are jam-packed with kids. There'll be lots of homework so bear with me on the updates. Okay? Okay. I still have to go to school tomorrow with a horrible cold…ugh…if you happen to be in school with me the next day…you know who you are…I'll be very irritable.**

**LINKS TO Beatrice/Emily and Jessica "Jessie's" pictures are located on the end of my profile. Also my main OC's from Another year another initiate.' Check out that story too! :)**

Disclaimer: Poseidon's hufflepuff daughter does not own Divergent. If poseidon's hufflepuff daughter owned Divergent, Tris and a lot of other characters would be alive. Poseidon's hufflepuff daughter does not know why she's talking in third person.

I wake up to a shaking feeling. "Em, wake up. Almost everyone's awake already."

"Leave me alone," I mumble.

"It's morning. I brought you chocolate muffins."

I leap up. "Where?" I ask.

Uri chuckles. "In my hand."

I grab a muffin and nibble on it, savoring the taste.

"I have to take a shower. You better not eat my muffin, Pedrad." I snarl at him.

I come out of the shower to find my muffin gone and Uri's face full of chocolate.

"Did you _eat my muffin?" _I say.

"Maybe," he says. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, there are plenty more over there."

I flick his head and grab a muffin and I start nibbling on it.

The door opens and a man comes in. George Wu, Tori's brother. I feel a rush of satisfaction. Because of me, George and Tori will reunite.

"I just got back. They told me my sister set out with you guys, and—" George says.

"See for yourself," I say, nodding at Tori's sleeping form, my smile getting bigger by the minute. Jessie was asleep in the bed next to her. They were the only two still asleep.

"Oh, she's alive, it's been years!" George says.

"You saved her," Tris whispers. "So that means—"

"Yes, Tori dies in the books." I say.

Tori stirs and George walks over to her.

"Em, are you crying?" Uri asks.

"Yes. Your presence is making me cry." I joke, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Tori," George says. "It's me."

"Georgie? How is this possible? Jeanine killed you!" Tori exclaims.

"Not exactly. Like Amar, I was brought to the Bureau."

Tori was now sobbing in George's arms.

George then walks towards me. "Emily Summers. Or should I say Beatrice Eaton?" He whispers that last part so only Tori and I could hear.

"I should thank you," he says seriously. "For there wouldn't have been a reunion then."

"_We _should thank you." Tori corrects, smiling.

"Wait a second. How do you know about me?" I ask George suspiciously.

"The cameras," he replies plainly.

I clench my fists. Of course. I knew that.

"Listen, Emily. This is a lot to ask, but even if you're not in the Chicago Experiment, you're still the most powerful genetically pure we've ever seen. We just want to ask you if you could come in so we could test your genes this afternoon."

"Test my genes." I repeat. "What is this, 6th grade science?"

"We just want to see exactly how pure the purest genes are," George replies, not caring a little about my impoliteness.

But the way he puts it mollifies me a bit. As if I'm accepted into an elite group. He does have a way with words.

"Alright, I'll do it." I say. "Where should I meet you?"

"Just outside this door is fine." George replies.

"Alright." I say with a smirk. "I'll just leave you to your little reunion." I walk back towards Uri's direction.

"What did he want from you?" Uri demands. "Because if they're going to do anything to you—"

"Chill, they just want to test my genes, whatever that means. You sound like they're going to murder me."

"Who knows?" He says. "Didn't David kill Tris in the end?"

"Oh, Uri! That's not going to happen! Besides, I don't even think David will be in the lab room!"

Four months earlier, I was just a normal teenage fangirl in present day Los Angeles. I barely had a social life, only one "pity friend" Katie. My dad is always gone and my mom neglects me. Now, I never thought I would be in Divergent, conversing with my favorite character and now boyfriend.

There is no way in Hades I am going back to my real world, horrible life in Los Angeles.

I will stay in Divergent when I have the choice.

I will start a life with Uri.

I will try and reinstate the factions again.

I will make sure that no one with the personality of Jeanine Matthews becomes leader.

I will kill Marcus and David.

I will make sure everyone gets their happy ending.

I will.

But first, I must save Uri, and Tris. This is far from over.

"Just try and keep safe Em," Uri says, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mmkay," I mumble.

The morning passes far too quickly, and it was afternoon.

I wait outside the door, and George appears with a person that I don't expect to see with him.

"Jessie?!" I exclaim. "I thought you weren't Divergent!"

She smiles. "I'm definitely not Divergent, Beatrice, but I've wanted to see a genetic test. I've loved genetics ever since I started studying them in 6th grade science."

"Really?" I say. "I've always found the subject rather boring, what with Punnett Squares and alleles and dominant and recessive genes and all that." **(A/N: Yayyy I remembered science class last yearrr…lol)**

"Yes, well, we all have different interests." Jessie says.

George walks us to the lab area. "We tested Tobias and Tris a couple hours ago," he explains, getting out a syringe. "But I thought it would be a good idea to do yours individually. Oh, and this is Juanita, the lab technician."

"Just call me Nita," she says with a smile.

Nita.

The lab technician.

That basically killed my Uri with her "plan."

I.

Want.

To.

Murder.

Her.

But I keep calm and put a fake smile to my face.

"Hello," I say. "I'm Emily."

But George put the syringe in before I could say anything else.

"Now all that is left is to wait an hour to get the data." George says.

"An hour?" I demand. "You didn't say anything about that! I told Uri I'd be back in 30 minutes!"

"I'll go talk to him," George says. He leaves.

"I'm hungry," Nita says. "Jessie, keep her company, would you?" She leaves to go get food.

"So," I say after some silence. "Long time no talk. How's life for you?"

"Good so far, I guess. I'm happy for Tori. That she found her brother. Maybe she'll stop seeking revenge."

I laugh derisively. "Against who? Jeanine is dead. The Erudite don't exist. The city is now ruled under the iron fist of Evelyn!"

"Emily—" Jessie says in a reassuring tone.

"No! Everything is not all right! Marlene and Lynn are still there, and Uri's death is coming soon! I just—I just—"

"Emily," Jessie says soothingly. "Come here. You've been doing a great job so far with the book jumping, a greater job than I was by far. Anyway, if you weren't there, where would Marlene and Lynn be?"

I sniffle. "Dead."

"Exactly! You've been doing great!" Jessie says.

"You—You really think so?" I say.

"I do." She says. "What would some girls do if they found themselves in your position?"

I laugh. "Maybe try to land a date with Tobias or something."

Jessie laughs.

Just then George comes in at the mark of an hour.

"After this, there's a plane flight for anyone who's up to it," George says. "Are you?"

"Yeah, of course." I say. I figure I was the only one out of the group that was in the city who'd been on a plane.

"Come take a look at this, Jess. These are the purest genes I've ever seen. See, the simulation awareness and—"

He taps the screen so I could see it as well.

"Wait a minute. Did you call Jessie "Jess"?" I ask.

"Well yeah, Jess is a nickname for Jessica." George says.

Jessie giggles.

"Good luck explaining that to Tori." I mutter. "The best friend and the brother."

"Emily! It's not like that, besides we've only known each other for—" Jessie trails off.

"A long time," I say.

"What do you mean?" George says.

"Well when Jessie was in Erudite and best friends with your sister, she must have seen a lot of you, right?" I inquire.

"I suppose," George says, shrugging indifferently.

He turns back to my complicated mass of genes and starts talking about the different components.

Remember, kids. Always pay attention in Science class if you want to understand what the Hades he's saying.

-Page breaker-

"Are you nervous, Uri?" I ask him. It had been two hours since the test on my genes, which I didn't understand at all. We were going to take a flight on an airplane to show us what flying was like.

"A little," he says. "You're sure this is safe?"

"Yes, very safe." I didn't want to worry Uri, but there is a slight chance that something could fail and the plane would crash.

But I know for a fact that won't happen during this particular flight.

The plane contains: Natalie, Tris, Christina, Cara, Caleb, Peter (why exactly!?), Zoe, Uri, and me.

"My name is Karen and I'll be flying this plane today!" A female voice says. "I know a lot of you are nervous, but the chances of this plane crashing are lower than the chance of a car crash."

"So are the odds of survival if we _do _crash." Uri says, grinning.

I smack his arm with more force than usual. I think of the plane my dad and I were on when I was little; how we almost crashed. Listening to someone joke about it just brings me back the memory.

"Ow, what was that for?" Uri asks.

"For bringing back bad memories." I say.

Bad memories? Em are you okay?"

"Yes," I say shortly. "I'm fine."

The plane takes off, and we're flying into the sky.

"If the Dauntless knew about this, everyone would be getting in line to drive it, including me." Uri says.

"No," Christina says. "They'd be strapping themselves to the wings. Don't you know your own faction?" Christina leans forward to poke his arm.

Uri pokes her cheek in response. An uneasy feeling is bubbling in my stomach. Could it be…no, it can't be jealousy.

_Get ahold of yourself, Beatrice. They're just being friendly, my voice of reason says._

_But that's our thing, the jealousy voice in my head replies._

_You're being too possessive, my voice of reason replies._

_But he's mine forever and always, the jealousy voice retorts._

_ENOUGH BEATRICE, my voice of reason replies._

That was the end of my inside battle.

We look down. "Whoa," Uri says.

"I know," I reply. I remember the first time I was in a plane; when I was just four years old.

But this is the best plane ride of my life. I will not let jealousy ruin it.

When we get back, a lot of us go to the control room to watch the screens of 'the Chicago experiment.' I'm glad Marlene and Lynn are alright, but Evelyn is still ruling with an iron fist. I hope I can fix that later.

I have to.

I will.

But first, I need to save Uri and Tris.

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? I hope it inspires you to pay attention in science class lol. Or not, IDK. Sorry if it's crappy, I have a cold.**

**So, a little jealousy's in the air! Don't worry I'm not breaking Uriah and Beatrice/Emily up but they need a couple…ah…twists in their relationship and that's where Christina comes in. I know…I'm evil.**

**The George/Jessie pairing I will do. I wonder what Tori will think of that, hmm…**

**R&R! I already update slow, reviews will get me to update faster! Help me defeat the stress of school! :) **

**Check out 'Tris and Four outside of Divergent' by Divergentobsesser…try and get that story to 15 reviews, 16 favs and 23 follows for me…it's really great I swear on the River Styx :) Check out her other stories Tris and Uriah and Divergent: Dauntless High also :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Pure Jealousy and Plans

Pure Jealousy and Plans

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY. I haven't updated in so long and this update isn't even over 500 words. It's more of a filler chapter for Chapter 34: The Attack and Saving Uriah which will be much longer. Look forward to that! :) By the way…I went to my first junior high pep rally! Yay! *sarcasm* IT. SUCKED.**

**WARNING: Short crappy chapter. If you want someone to blame, go yell at all my teachers.**

I wake up the next morning, and everyone was gone. I head to breakfast and this is what I hear:

"Marcus Eaton…oh him…yeah Evelyn did him good…"

"The trial…"

"But now he's outside the fence…I don't want the guy near us…"

Yep. Evelyn has exiled him.

"Over here, Em my gem!" Uri was waving me over. He was sitting with Christina and his arm was around her.

I have a stomach ache.

I raise an eyebrow, trying to hide the feeling. "Em my gem, seriously?" I say rolling my eyes.

He shrugs, and I slide in on Uri's other side, and I nibble a chocolate muffin.

As soon as breakfast was over, I wave a hasty goodbye, but I don't think they heard me, and walk to George's office, tears in my eyes, because either Jessie or Tori would be there.

When I open the door, I find Jessie and George kissing.

"Well…this isn't awkward at all…" I say.

"Emily, what's happened?" Jessie says, pulling herself away.

"I'm glad _you two _are having fun," I say resentfully.

"Emily, what do you mean?" Jessie asks.

"I _mean, _I think Uri's ditching me for Christina." I say, tears flowing down my face.

"Em…I'm so sorry…" Jessie says. "The same thing happened to me in Amity."

"What happened then?" I ask.

"I realized he wasn't the one for me." Jessie says.

The tears fall.

"Jess, bad example." George says.

"Um…I think I'll just leave you two in peace." I say, walking out of the room.

I head towards the dormitories and find Christina talking to Tris. Good. At least she's not with…Emily get a grip yourself, good Lord!

"Do you guys know where Uriah is?" I say.

"I think he's in the dining room," Christina says. "I like a good laugh once in a while, but I want a relationship to mean something you know? What I'm trying to say is that I saw how tense you were on the plane ride yesterday, and during breakfast today, and I just want to say that I only like Uriah as a friend, I'm not stepping on your turf or anything."

"Thanks," I say, feeling somewhat relieved that no one would steal my boyfriend.

I walk towards the dining room. Just right now, at this very second, Nita is plotting her oh so evil plan that is oh so evil.

I figure that part one of my plan to save Uriah: To tell him.

I find Uri in the dining hall.

"Em, hey." He says.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." I say, tears flowing down my face.

"What's wrong?" He asks, pulling me into a hug.

I tell him about Nita's evil plan.

I tell him about the attack happening soon.

And most importantly, I tell him of his death.

**A/N: Okay how did you like it? :) You have two options: Terrible, or mega terrible? Anyway, before I let you readers go, I have some recommendations:**

**Stories that NEED to be heard:**

**Tris and Four outside of Divergent by Divergentobsesser (the opposite of this story -10 reviews for that please)**

**Just like Tris a Divergent FanFiction by Divergent24**

**Being Erudite by Soska**

**Keep checking! I'll try update sooner next time! Look forward to the thrills of the attack in the next chapter! What will Beatrice/Emily do?**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


End file.
